Marriage Counseling, Anyone?
by Kagari-hime
Summary: When a prestigious marriage counselor receives two very famous clients, the Kaibas, will she be able to get them to stop arguing in order for the real the therapy to begin, or will their marriage blow up in their faces? Azureshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! This is my first Azureshipping fanfiction. I don't exactly remember how the idea popped into my head, although I can guess it has something to do with the fact that I study psychology and in two of my classes we covered the topic of marriage and divorce.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form. The only thing I technically own is the character of the therapist in this story.

Enjoy~

* * *

The heavy oak door to the office swung open, revealing the loud and bickering couple. This would be the couple she would be working with once a week for a few months. Accepting their consent forms before they entered and reading their names, she knew this was already going to be a task in itself.

Dr. Hotaru Matsu was a marriage counselor. She herself had never been married, but being in practice for over a decade gave her a slight edge. She was, in fact, one of the best marriage counselors in the area and the top when compared to many other psychologists in her field.

She was still relatively young, only coming up at a good thirty-six years of age. She was a pretty thing and always dressed accordingly. Dr. Matsu always took her job seriously; some would call her a very career oriented woman, but she took pride in that. She liked where she was and what she did.

If she herself wasn't going to get married, the least she could do was help keep others together, right?

Hearing the complaints and whines from the couple now arguing about which seat they were each going to take, Dr. Matsu waited for her clients to resolve their seat dilemma.

"I finally gave in to your stupid idea of coming to this place! The least you could do is let me sit where I want!" The male yelled.

"I want to sit here. I feel more comfortable here." The woman replied as she made herself comfortable on the single person couch.

"I already feel like leaving!" The man shouted at her as he plopped himself on the couch next to his wife.

Finally quiet, Dr. Matsu looked at her clients as they both stared right back at her. The female, Anzu Kaiba, gave her a genuine smile, while her husband, the famous Seto Kaiba, gave her a nasty scowl.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba." Dr. Matsu began.

"Good evening, Ms. Matsu." Anzu replied as her husband gave an irritated groan in reply.

"I have received you consent form concerning our privacy policies and I wanted to begin with each of your opinion as to what marriage is to you."

Anzu beamed.

"Well, years ago, when I married this man." She began, to which Seto gave her another nasty look. "I thought marriage was supposed to be fun and romantic." She continued, ignoring the looks her husband was giving her. "I thought it was supposed to be potential, you know? The beginning of all this potential. Teaming up together to tackle the world together, in love and strong." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Seto snickered and let out a mocking laugh. This did not go unnoticed by Dr. Matsu.

Anzu gave Seto a sharp look and continued. "Today, I feel the same way about marriage, but not mine. My marriage is full of nothing but attitude all day, every day." At this Seto piped up.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" He shouted.

At this, Anzu held out a hand to reveal her husband. "You see what I mean?"

"Well, I'm going to answer that question next." Seto straightened the tie that was gracefully tied. "Years ago, when I married this _woman_," He began just like Anzu had just to mock her. "I thought marriage was supposed to be a partnership of two people that loved each other and would always support each other. I, as you must know, am the CEO of the multi-million dollar company, Kaiba Corp. With that said, Mrs. Kaiba over here should have known what she was getting into when she decided to say yes to me." Dr. Matsu noticed his description was more of a complaint.

"Excuse me?" Clearly offended, Anzu interrupted him.

"Let me finish, Anzu. You had your turn." He casually waved her off and continued to stare at the psychologist in front of him. "You see, she complains that I'm never home or that I'm too busy. Dr. Matsu, a person of your status and education can clearly see why I would put in long hours into my work." Anzu gasped, even more offended than before. Seto gave his wife a smirk. Dr. Matsu's eyes widened in shock.

"I know why you stay at work for so long, Seto. I'm not an idiot." She barked at him.

"Then please, wife of mine. Tell me why the hell we are here?" He slowly turned his head to face her.

"We are here for more than just your absence at home."

"If you did something other than dance all day, you could probably find better, more interesting things to do. You don't always have to cling to me. I mean, I know you can't resist me, but please, control yourself Anzu." His smug voice graced the room.

Anzu screamed but did not open her mouth. "Look, Mr. Kaiba, you need to control your hormones, alright? I don't fawn over you." She stood and poked a finger harshly into his chest.

"That is _not_ the impression I got last night." He spoke back to her.

"You are ridiculous, Seto!" She yelled at him.

"Now that you're up, can I have your seat?" He casually asked as he raised a thin, but elegant brow.

Dr. Matsu had raised her hands a few times in hopes of stopping the two, but to no avail. These two were far into their discussion.

"This right here," Anzu motioned to herself, back to Seto, and back to her. "Is not what marriage is about."

"Oh, I agree." Seto raised his hands and smirked.

"Stop doing that!" Anzu yelled at him and began to walk out of the office.

"What am I doing, Anzu? Tell me!" He spoke loudly enough for her to hear as he followed her out of the office.

Their bickering was heard even after the door to Dr. Matsu's office was slammed shut.

Blinking several times, Dr. Matsu had to take a moment to compose herself. What exactly had happened?

She knew who her clients were simply because of the media. The strong, powerful CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba and his lovely famous dancer/instructor Anzu Kaiba. They were the couple everyone was trying to model now in society.

Seto Kaiba was always smiling and holding his wife in every single picture released to the media. Anzu too, always held onto her husband and always had a bright model-like smile on her face. The only difference between this couple and a magazine couple was that everyone was under the impression that the Kaibas were madly in love.

Dr. Matsu didn't doubt they loved each other, the issue here was to get them to show it.

Yes, Dr. Matsu agreed, she had her work cut out for her this time.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Please press that nice review button and let me know your opinion! I would really like to hear all your opinions and suggestions. Once again, thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to update this quickly for you all due to a huge paper I am currently in the process of writing. You guys have no idea how ecstatic I was to read all your lovely reviews. I hope to continue to provide the enjoyment received from the last chapter. I cannot thank you enough for all your reviews! They keep me alive through my horrendous semester of college and also help keep this story alive!

Here is chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Last week's session was horrible. It was terrible. It was horrendous, Dr. Matsu concluded. Absolutely no progress was made. Of course she was still paid, but money wasn't why she was in this field, doing what she was doing. Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba both had their dilemmas.

Seto's demeaning attitude was insulting to Anzu; and Anzu's determination to play the good cop was hurting her case. Dr. Matsu knew better than to only take Anzu's word for their marriage. Anzu had a little streak of mischief in her. Neither one of them was ready to give an honest answer to her question without starting a problem last time, so she figured she would approach them directly instead of guessing where they were at. Her intuition wouldn't serve her any good this time around.

In her ten years of being a marriage counselor, she had never had such a big argument unravel in front of her with just the first question. This needed to stop and Dr. Matsu set herself out to make this the day where she at least got a word in.

It was five o'clock on the dot when the mentioned couple entered the room again. Improvement was shown when they were not arguing. As a matter of fact, they were both quieter than a mouse, which scared Dr. Matsu. She feared the worse. This usually meant the argument already happened elsewhere.

Anzu stopped herself halfway down the seat when she stood back up and took the other one. Seto waited for her to make up her mind before he sat down on the chair that was so wanted last time.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba." Dr. Matsu nodded at the man. Seto nodded back in acknowledgment.

"Good evening, Mrs. Kaiba." Dr. Matsu nodded at Anzu, whom was paying more attention to her nails than anything else.

"Good evening." Anzu nodded and gave her a smile as she crossed her legs.

"Well, since last time didn't go so well, I wanted to get a feel of what aspect your relationship needs the most work on."

"Well, for starters, her clothing." It was Seto's turn to cross his legs and find his nails interesting.

"No, Seto." Anzu widened her eyes and gave him a look. Kaiba glanced at her quickly and gave her a dirty smirk.

"Just a second, Mrs. Kaiba." Dr. Matsu carefully raised her hand. Anzu took in a breath of air and sulked.

"Oh, okay. Good. I'm first today," Dr. Matsu winced inside at his comment. "Well, doctor, look at my wife." He waved his hand in her direction. "Take a _good_ look at her."

Dr. Matsu glanced at Anzu, whom was now hugging her body uncomfortably. "Your point, Mr. Kaiba?"

"My _point_ is that she's an attractive woman, right? Really attractive. The kind of attractive that makes heads turn. This wouldn't be so bad if she didn't dress like stripper." Anzu gasped loudly and turned to look at him.

"Hold on there." Dr. Matsu interrupted before things got bad.

"I look like a stripper to you?" Anzu gave him a frown.

"Look at you, Anzu! You put those things out there for others to see! It's like you enjoy tormenting me!" He stressed as he raised his hands in defeat.

This right here, although bad, was still progress. Dr. Matsu made a note: Seto Kaiba did not like his wife wearing revealing clothing.

"I am not dressed like a stripper, Seto. I have never dressed like a stripper in my life!" Anzu was currently wearing a short black skirt, and a long sleeved dress shirt, the first few buttons undone, showing some cleavage.

"I can see your breasts from here."

"You most certainly _cannot_ see my breasts from there. Not even I can see them from here!" She looked down her shirt and was met with the soft roundness of her cleavage and the beginning of her black bra. Immediately, she buttoned up her shirt.

Seto gave a cynical, yet desperate laugh. "You see what I mean, doctor?"

"You can only see them if you look down my shirt, so don't exaggerate."

"Alright then, explain today." Kaiba smiled and raised a brow.

"Explain what?" Anzu questioned, honestly not knowing what he was talking about.

"Let me do the honors then, doctor."

_Anzu held her husband's hand as they made their way to a meeting. Apparently, Seto's team of engineers needed an emergency meeting regarding a few changes in schematics. This was a meeting that Seto would have never missed. Of course not, he had made the schematics himself._

_Now in the meeting room, Kaiba immediately let go of his wife's hand to seat himself and open his metallic briefcase. It was not new for the CEO's wife to accompany him, and so, Anzu smiled and waved at the circle of men now staring at her._

_As she slowly walked her way to her husband, all their eyes had accommodated themselves to a certain area of her anatomy. Anzu sat down next to Seto and peeked over, into his briefcase. He was fumbling through a few papers, which gave Anzu a chance to look at the men and give them an innocent smile._

_All it took was one glance at the men sitting down for Seto to notice they were no longer focused on the task ahead. Looking at them, he figured out what exactly they had put their focus to._

_Anzu's breasts._

_Looking at them himself, he could clearly see the beginning of her low balconette bra. Biting the inside of his cheek, he pulled out a few papers and slammed them on the round table, snapping the men out of their dirty fantasies._

"_Let's start." He announced. Anzu looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. This eased him, but the fact that the men were still glancing at her chest made him slam a fist on the table, making an even louder noise. "I said, let's start."_

_The meeting went horribly wrong as nothing was accomplished. All that went on were babbles of the schematic and intense glances at Anzu's chest. Once the meeting was declared over by Seto, he grabbed his wife's hand and yanked her out of the room, shutting the door, but not closing it completely._

"_Are you out of your mind?"_

"_Am I what?" Anzu asked, sensually rubbing his lower back with her hand._

"_Did you not see what happened in there?" He began to lead her out of the building._

"_No, did I miss something?" Anzu matched the speed of his walking._

"_Damn it." Seto stopped and turned around. He had forgotten his printout of the original schematic on the table. "Give me a second. I forgot the papers." He squeezed her shoulders and headed back down the hall._

_To his surprise, the men were still inside the conference room and from what he could tell, they were having a heated debate._

"_No, I disagree." Said one man._

"_What do you mean? They have to be at least a C cup." Countered another engineer._

"_What do you know about breasts?" The other man lightheartedly laughed off the young man._

"_A lot with a glance at her breasts." The young man countered. All the men in the room laughed._

_Outside the door, Seto could swear he felt his blood pressure rise to dangerous levels._

"_They look so soft and…." One man began._

"_What color do you think they are?" Another man asked._

"_Pink." The young man piped up._

"_Oh, that's my favorite color…" One man added. All of them laughed again._

_Opening the door with so much force it slammed into the inside of the room and dented the wall. Seto Kaiba glared at all the men in the room._

"_Do you all know what the color of unemployment is?" Seto asked, seething with anger. His knuckles turned white as he increased the grip in his briefcase's handle._

"_No…" The young one had the courage to say._

"_It's my favorite color. You sure you don't want to find out what color it is?" He smiled that famous evil smile of his._

"_No…" All of the men replied._

"_I'm thinking you guys might if I you talk about my wife that way." He grabbed the schematics, stuffed them in his case and left the men, now shaking in fear, in the conference room._

_Back to where he left Anzu, Kaiba found another reason for his blood pressure to hit the ceiling. Anzu was casually leaning against the wall as one of the new interns was talking to her, rather closely too. And… did Anzu unbutton her shirt a little more? Was that the frilly rim of her bra he could see as she pressed her breasts together?_

_As he approached them, Anzu giggled and sassily slapped the young man on the arm. It would have looked cute if Kaiba hadn't pulled her upper arm and onto himself._

"_Hello there, Intern, is there anything I or my wife here can help you with?"He held Anzu in place._

_The intern said nothing but his expression told Seto all he needed to know. The poor boy had a terrified face as he stared from Seto's face to Anzu. He may have not recognized Anzu, but he definitely had recognized the CEO of Kaiba Corp.'s face. Everyone recognized Seto Kaiba's face._

"_Is there?" Seto pressed, still holding a squirming Anzu._

"_N-no! No, sir!" The intern was off to probably pray for his position._

_Once they were alone waiting for the elevator, Seto turned to Anzu._

"_Can you explain to me why you feel the need to flirt with all of my male employees?"_

"_I don't flirt with them. They flirt with me." Anzu rubbed her upper arm, where moments ago he had held her with a death grip._

"They _do_ flirt with me." Anzu replied to her husband's story.

"Liar. I saw the way you were flaunting your body." Seto rolled his eyes.

Dr. Matsu opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh! You want to talk about _flaunting_?!" Anzu's voice overpowered Dr. Matsu's attempt at a three-way conversation. "Did you forget what you did last weekend?" Anzu furrowed her eyebrows.

Dr. Matsu opened her mouth again and raised a finger.

"Enlighten me, Anzu." Seto leaned forward on his seat, staring at his wife.

"The pool party we had for Mokuba? That very friendly girl? Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Anzu pretended to be offended as she placed her hand on her chest and feigned a gasp.

Seto's eyes widened and immediately sharpened. "Don't you dare…"

"Dr. Matsu," It was Anzu's turn now. "Last weekend…"

_Mokuba was much older now, almost hitting his twenties. He still carried his long black hair and his general sense of style, which added to his Mokuba Kaiba charm. He had just aced his midterms for all of his current college classes and requested if he could throw a party at the mansion, since he still lived there._

_Anzu agreed, which meant Seto also agreed._

_It was now Saturday, which was the day of the pool party. It was only one o'clock and there were already over a dozen of Mokuba's friends running around the mansion. If Anzu remembered correctly, he was still expecting a few more friends. Mokuba, loving his sister-in-law, was completely into the idea of Anzu joining the party. Anzu didn't think Mokuba ever felt ashamed or embarrassed when she wished to join his activities._

_Now enjoying a fruity drink, Anzu stood near the pool in the backyard of the mansion. She was clad in her favorite red pin-up styled bathing suit and calmly enjoying the scene. The chattering of Mokuba's friends playing some game in the pool was heard and the soft breeze cooling the heat from the sun was much appreciated._

_Anzu happily walked to a reclining chair where she could bask in the sun. As soon as she plopped down on the chair and took a sip of her strawberry drink, she heard a very familiar chuckle._

_It was that naughty chuckle she was so used to hearing in bed at night, in the midst of making love. All of a sudden the fruity taste her mouth turned sour._

_Hearing the chuckle again, she got up from her comfortable seat._

_Before going to find out where the noise was coming from, she looked at the scene in front of her. Mokuba was leading some game, pointing at the pool while doing so and almost all of his friends were around him following his instructions._

_Almost all his friends. If Anzu remembered correctly, there was a blond missing. A young, blonde, skinny, business major girl. Cute little thing she was, yes, Anzu agreed._

_Now where the hell was she?_

_Hearing her husband's voice somewhere into the garden maze that was connect to the pool area, she set out to find the voice and what was causing it to laugh._

_It didn't take her long enough. If her husband was going to flirt behind her back, he could have at least gotten himself lost in the garden maze and not just stand in the first turn of it._

"_Since I'm a business major, I was wondering if you could give me some tips." The same blonde girl Anzu knew was missing was now caressing Seto's bare chest._

_What the hell was Seto even outside and dressed in swim trunks? He had told Anzu that morning he wasn't feeling well and would stay inside. And for his part, Seto was completely letting himself be touched._

_Anzu held in the fist she so wanted to throw._

"_Is that right? What kind of tips are you looking for?" He asked huskily._

"_I don't know," The girl leaned onto him. "Anything you're willing to share… You're a very powerful and influential man. I'm sure you can think of something, anything…" The girl pressed herself against him._

"_I don't have to tell you to invest when things are looking good." He eyed her with a smile on his face._

"_No, but I'll be glad to listen to anything such a rich man has to say." The blond purred._

_Seto liked money. Better yet, he liked the amount of money he had. "Indeed, I __**am**__ rich."_

"_How rich?"_

"_I could buy you anything you wanted." At his answer, the blonde squealed._

_Seto gave the girl a smirk, but immediately wiped it off his face when he saw his wife, in all her glory, standing at the entrance to the garden. He panicked inside as he saw she was walking towards them and had a drink in her hand._

_If he was going to get caught, might as well go down with pride, he thought. So Seto braced himself for whatever wrath his wife was going to unleash._

_Anzu faked a stumble and grabbed the girl's ponytail, yanking it the hardest she could. Faking a fall to the floor, Anzu made sure to keep her eyes on the young girl now on the floor complaining about the pain._

"_Oops. Darling, I'm so sorry." Anzu began as she faked caring for the girl. In reality, Anzu was more upset she dropped her drink and the cup was now next to her husband's feet. "Does it hurt?" Anzu really wanted to know._

_The girl took a good look at Anzu. Her eyes following her hand until she saw a wedding band on it. Then, she glanced at Seto, whom also had a wedding band on his finger. A horrified expression graced the girl's face._

"_I'm so sorry." Anzu furrowed her eyebrows in concern but inside, she smiled._

_Now understanding and scared, the girl picked herself up and ran out of the garden._

_Proud of herself, Anzu stood up and looked at her husband and with pride, she pointed to the cup that was leaning against his foot. "Pick it up."_

_Seto sighed and did as he was told. "Did you have to pull so hard? I would have rather you throw your drink on her."_

"_How are you feeling? I can see you're eager to be up and about." Anzu brushed some imaginary dirty off her shoulder._

"_I'm doing well, thank you for asking." He waited for his wife to strike._

"_So, what kind of pointers were you going to give her, Seto? I'm really curious." Anzu snatched the cup out of his hand._

_There was her strike. "You know I wasn't going to do anything, Anzu."_

"_It sure didn't look or sound like it." She muttered viciously. _

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Anzu arched a brow and crossed her arms.

"You forget one important thing, my dear." Seto waged a finger at her and clicked his tongue.

"What?" Anzu sharpened her eyes.

"The fact that we made love right after. Right there in the garden."

Dr. Matsu and Anzu both gasped. How could Anzu forget? She was there and loved every moment of it.

"Funny you mention that now and not inform Dr. Matsu about the love we made right after today's incident." She huffed back.

Dr. Matsu made the calculation. That meant that right before they entered her office, they were somewhere having sex…and had now made themselves comfortable on her couches.

On the bright side, at least they still made love, right?

"I thought it was irrelevant."

"You only say what's convenient to you." Anzu's declaration made a spark of happiness inside Dr. Matsu. Anzu was being honest and better she tell Seto how she felt than Dr. Matsu.

"As do you, my dear." Seto replied, laying back on the seat and crossing his legs. Dr. Matsu faced Seto, at least he too expressed his feelings.

"Keep this up and I won't give you any." Anzu shot back.

"You know you can't keep your legs closed around me." Seto leaned toward her and gave her a cunning smile, his white teeth exposed.

"I will this time!" Anzu declared as she slapped her hands onto her legs and crossed them.

Seto turned towards Dr. Matsu and mouthed to her, "I'm still getting some tonight."

Anzu caught this and reached over to pull his face towards her. "Are you listening? I'm not going to give it to you for a month!" She tightened her grip on his face.

"I don't believe it for a second." It came out slightly slurred due to the pressure she was applying to his cheeks, but he knew she heard.

Anzu pushed his face back as she stood up and gave him a glare. After an idea entered her head, she began to walk to the door, preparing for her exit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something Seto? I was just on my way to go buy some toys I'll be using for the next month."

Seto's mouth dropped. Standing up from his seat and going after her as she exited, all Dr. Matsu heard was him yell, "No, you will not!"

Once again, Dr. Matsu was left sitting behind her dark oak desk, alone and confused. Once again, she had failed and once again she felt hopeless. Today was supposed to be the day she began therapy with them, but now, both times they had conquered the room and the conversations with their objections.

Quietly sitting down, she examined the seats that were now empty in front of her. The rays of the sun beginning to retire for the day shone throughout her office and the only thing that broke the silence was a desperate cry from the therapist behind the desk as she let her head fall on the empty note pad she had in front of her.

This was going to be much tougher than she even imagined.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, everyone! I have just finished my research proposal that I may use as my Master's thesis in the future! I thank you so much for those that reviewed – and I honestly appreciated those that encouraged me through this paper of mine. You guys are just wonderful!

As a warning, this chapter contains some adult material, which is why this story is rated accordingly. Oh, and a disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Enjoy!

* * *

In all seriousness, Dr. Hotaru Matsu was not expecting for the case of the Kaibas to interfere with her personal life. Yet, here she was, on her computer at home, reading up on the couple. She had never had anything of the sort happen before and admitted to herself she might not be able to handle them.

She felt useless when it came time to handle them. Sure, she had dealt with strong personalities before, but the Kaibas needed their own category.

With her spare time that she usually took to engage in other things, she was now reading about both of them. Being the CEO of a famous company made you renowned enough to be on the internet, and so did being that same CEO's wife.

Reading up on them felt like something she didn't have to do, but was doing anyway. Everyone knew that Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba were adopted from an orphanage. Both their parents passed away and none of their relatives were willing to take care of them. Hotaru knew better than just to believe the shell of the story; there were plenty of things not mentioned in this biography of Seto Kaiba but she would settle for it. His adoptive father, the infamous Gozaburo Kaiba, adopted them and raised them on his own.

Hotaru snickered. Not even she believed that.

Seto Kaiba attended Domino High School, where he met Anzu Mazaki, now his wife. Literally a few months after their graduation, the two got married. Instead of a large wedding, reports indicate that their wedding was although small, very expensive and composed of many luxuries.

Hotaru wondered at that moment what kind of luxuries it had. She had been to a few weddings in her day, but none of her friends were close to having the kind of money Seto Kaiba had.

Adjusting her reading glasses, she continued to read. Anzu, immediately after becoming a Kaiba, had a very successful dancing career. Although a short run, Anzu danced until last year, which meant she had danced for a full seven years. Now, with the obvious financial help of her husband, she opened a dance academy for people of all ages, old and young, men and women. In a short amount of time, this academy became a well reputed school and was a good investment for the older Kaiba.

This led us to the present; the present where Seto ran his forever growing and successful company, while Anzu ran her dance academy. Although not old, the couple did not have any children and did not seem to demonstrate the remotest signs of wanting any.

Portrayed in the media, the couple was all sunshine and rainbows, if one could see Seto Kaiba as such. He was a former loner that had become an incredibly 'happy' man, as the tabloids described him, once he was married. All the images of the Kaiba couple consisted of hugs, smiles, and waves. Not one picture or report mentioned anything about their yelling or shouting. Not one peep about their flirtatious demeanor or mortifying comments about each other.

Hotaru sighed. This information was nothing new to her and asking for any tips from her colleagues in the field would demolish her perfect reputation. Dr. Hotaru Matsu always excelled in her career. This time, she vowed it would be no different.

When Thursday of next week rolled around, she expected the couple. More confident than last time, Dr. Matsu braced herself for the whirlwind that would be in her office in exactly five minutes.

The wait for the couple made her become anxious for their arrival, though whether she wanted to get some progress done or get their session over with, she couldn't quite put her finger on.

To her surprise, Seto came in…alone.

He calmly sat down on his preferred seat, crossed his legs, and hand intertwined his fingers which then lay on his lap.

Dr. Matsu look at him, a little worried about the situation today. She looked closer at the only client present. He looked relaxed at first glance, but once she noticed the twitching in his left eye, she knew he was far from it.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba."

"Good evening." He replied as he continued to take in steady breaths. He knew if he didn't, he would have exploded.

Before Dr. Matsu could squeeze in the question on the whereabouts of Mrs. Kaiba, the woman came bursting in through the door looking disheveled and almost to the point of hyperventilation.

"I'm sorry!" She wheezed. "I hope I didn't keep you long." Anzu ran her fingers through her short hair and sat down on the couch next to her husband.

"No, not really. It's not a-"

"You were late by a whole five minutes." Kaiba glanced at his watch, never uncrossing his fingers. Dr. Matsu gave Seto an irritated look.

"Really," The doctor spoke up. "It's not a problem."

"Thank you." Anzu nodded kindly at the woman. Her cheeks were flushed as she gasped for air.

"I wasn't expecting you to take so long." Seto shrugged at his wife.

"Stop exaggerating, I was only five minutes late."

"Mmmhm." Seto almost rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Would any of you care to explain?" Dr. Matsu asked.

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" Seto gave her all his attention. "Yugi Mutou?"

"Seto, can we have a day where we don't argue here?" Anzu sighed and for the first time, Dr. Matsu agreed with her.

"She's here to help us, right? 'Us' includes me, so I'm going to tell her on behalf of me."

"There is nothing for you to say." Anzu grew frustrated as she leaned her elbows on the armrests of the seat.

"There is quite a lot, actually." He brushed her off and pulled the seat closer to Dr. Matsu's desk. "I will start with telling you she likes spending time with a man that is completely head over heels for her."

"He is not 'head over heels for me'." She countered.

"Oh, he isn't? Do you not remember what happened years ago?" He looked insulted.

"That was years ago! We weren't even married yet!"

Dr. Matsu found her mark to strike. "What happened years ago?"

"I'll tell you…" He began.

_Wearing her pink and blue school uniform, Anzu carefully trudged her way to the lockers where everyone placed their shoes and other belongings in. She was as vigilant as an eagle._

_Class had been over for the day a little under an hour ago. The only reason why Anzu was still in school was because she had stayed behind watching two of her best friends duel. Well, that wasn't the only reason, but no one else had to know. She had come up with an excuse to leave the boys behind, claiming her mother needed her for something. It was the perfect excuse, really; Anzu's mother did call upon her sometimes. Today might as well have been one of those days._

_Now inside the locker room, she relaxed a little bit, but still kept her footsteps quiet._

"_Seto?" She quietly whispered into the silence._

_Walking by a row of lockers, she turned her head to the left. Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm hands pull her from behind, making her drop her school bag onto the floor. Yelping, she landed right into the arms of the person she was seeking. His chest against her back felt so right._

_Smelling her hair and placing a few kisses on her head, he murmured into her ear, "You smell wonderful…"_

"_You scared me." She turned around and completely leaned her weight against the man she was looking for, making him slam against the lockers behind them._

"_I couldn't wait for you any longer. I have to have you now." Seto tipped her chin up with his thumb and forefinger and placed a hungry kiss on her lips._

_Giggling on his lips, she smiled. "You couldn't?"_

"_No," He kissed her once more, biting her lip in the process. "I need you now." Anzu heard his stress on the last word and couldn't help think he looked too cute wearing his blue school uniform while seducing her._

_Anzu tiptoed and placed a hungry kiss on his lips, chuckling in pride. He opened his mouth and let her explore him, not just with her tongue, but with her hands as well. After caressing his chest and his arms, she aimed for his lower region, grabbing it and stroking that as well._

_A moan escaped his lips as she passed her hands over his already erect region. He knew she had to have felt his need for her radiate off him as both their hearts began to pound. He began placing wet kisses down her neck and chest after, undid the small bow and the first few buttons of her uniform. He knew this was a go; this wasn't the first time they had gotten dirty in the locker room, or the school at all, but they had never gotten caught._

_Her skin was delicious, a little fruity, but salty from the day's sweat. He loved it. The more he tasted her, the more he felt he needed her. He let his hands travel up her skirt and down her underwear. She was wet._

_The wet sensation of her on his fingers drove him wild. A primitive growl escaped from deep within his throat as he let his weight push her across to the lockers in front of them. He didn't care if at this point they were making noises. They were alone in the locker room, he had made sure of that._

_Anzu gave him a sexy look as she bit her lip. Feeling the heat and dampness of her womanhood one more time, he began to fumble for something in his pocket. After he felt what he was looking for, he pulled it out. It was a condom._

_Undoing his pants, he opened the packet and slid on the lubricated latex. He had been waiting for this for a while._

"_Are you ready?" He whispered breathlessly into her ear, hoping to excite her with his words. Her response was a moan. He smirked and took it upon himself to take her answer as a yes._

_Pooling her skirt up and having her hold it, he viciously pulled down her laced underwear. Anzu braced herself and opened her legs, waiting for him to fill her. She felt his tip make its way passed the soft folds of her womanhood. He was so close to entering her, which thrilled her._

_Almost inside her, Kaiba sharply inhaled._

"_Anzu?"_

_Both Anzu and Seto froze in their place, both recognizing the voice. It was Yugi._

"_Anzu, are you here?" His timid voice tried once more._

_Finding all the strength in the world to at least not enter her once, Seto quickly removed himself from her persona. Yanking off the condom and pulling his boxers and blue dress pants up, he saw her struggling to straighten her skirt. Bending down to help pull her underwear up back in place, he helped straighten the bow she had retied around her neck._

"_Anzu? Oh, there you are!" Yugi laughed. "I was looking for you. You didn't hear me calling you?" He gave her a smile._

"_Oh, no. I'm sorry." She sheepishly scratched the back of her neck._

_Noticing a slight bit of glistening around her neck, Yugi made a mental note._

"_Did I forget something in class?" She asked as she bent down to pick up her bag that had been so carelessly dropped._

"_No, you didn't. I just came to find you to…uh…ask you a…uh… question…" He looked down, a little intimidated._

"_What is it?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze._

"_I was wondering if you could go out on a date with me this Saturday…"He looked at her, his head still facing the other direction._

"_Oh…" She felt eyes piercing her back, waiting for her answer. Eyes not belonging to Yugi. "Sure." She said. She could never say no to her best friend. He had always been so good to her, always supportive and upbeat. She didn't have it in her heart to reject him. Besides, it was just a harmless date._

_Yugi radiated happiness at that moment. "Thank you so much, Anzu!" He opened his arms and gave her a hug. Anzu chuckled a little and returned the embrace, fully knowing that that eyes watching her were now angry ones. Seeing the glistening of her neck once more, he decided to be a gentleman by brushing it off with his thumb and wiping it on his uniform._

_Anzu didn't have the courage to tell him it wasn't sweat, but his rival's saliva._

"I cannot believe you accepted his date." Seto leaned back onto his chair, nose in the air.

"You didn't have to tell the whole story. You could have just said he cock-blocked you and I accepted his offer for a date." Anzu was now blushing a deep shade of red. When she asked for marriage counseling, she knew that sexual activity would come up eventually, but not in explicit detail like her husband so willingly shared.

"He made me waste a condom!" Seto complained. "He made me waste a perfectly good condom and you accepted his _date_! You have been mine since before he could imagine. Not to mention, that Saturday we had planned to make love, but instead, you went on a _date_ with him."

Anzu tried to hide her face with her hair and slender hand that was gently covering her nose and mouth. "Can you please refrain from talking about our romantic life like that?" Anzu asked.

"Do you know where she came from right now, Doctor?" Seto waved his hand in an aloof manner. "She had once again cancelled our time for sex just to hang out with the man."

"We never had a time slot for sex, Seto."

"Every day after work, you stop by my office and-"

"She doesn't need to know what we do in your office!" Anzu raised a hand and covered her husband's mouth.

Seto just raised a brow and pointed at his wife, looking at Dr. Matsu. He said something but when Anzu applied more pressure, it came out extremely muffled. Still, Dr. Matsu understood it as a 'see what she's doing?' comment.

Dr. Matsu was at a loss for words, but knew that would not help her case. She needed to help this couple sooner rather than later.

"Let me see," She began. "Seto, would I be correct in saying you prefer your love making time to be planned?"

"It can be." He moved his head to the side, releasing the grip Anzu had on his mouth.

"And you would rather she not spend time with Yugi Mutou?"

"I would rather she spend _no_ time with him." He corrected.

"That's not fair. We've been friends since we were little kids." Anzu objected.

"I don't care, Anzu. Ever since you two hit puberty, he's wanted to get in your pants."

Anzu gasped and slapped his arm. Through the nice fabric of his gray dress shirt, he felt the sting of her hit.

"D-don't." Dr. Matsu tried to scold Anzu from hitting him. Domestic violence was the last thing she needed.

"It's true. You've seen the way he looks at you!" He shouted as he absentmindedly rubbed the spot where he had been hit.

"Even if, you know that I would never do anything sexual with him. He's just a friend." She argued.

"What were you guys doing today? Eating at some café, catching up on things, enjoying the atmosphere." He mocked.

"Yes, Seto. That is exactly what we were doing." She admitted. Anzu had nothing to hide.

"Why did you come late?" He fixed the cuffs of her shirt and looked at her.

"I wasn't paying attention to time… I had to run here."

"Mmmhm. Let me ask a question, did Yugi see my nice Pagani Huayra parked outside? He knows you married looks, personality, _and_ money."

Anzu sharpened her eyes. "I came here alone, Seto."

"He didn't even have the courtesy to run with you here? He's such a gentleman."

"Can you stop that? Yugi is a good guy."

"Okay." Dr. Matsu spoke loudly, stopping them from their conversation, however briefly. "Mr. Kaiba, would you say you resent this man because he, according to you, likes your wife and seems to always be in the way when it comes to your plans to make love?"

"Oh, yes." He growled.

"Has Mr. Mutou ever done anything to compromise your wife?"

"He's asked her on dates. Not one, or two, or three, but several dates she couldn't refuse. She's accepted _all_ of them. Even after we got married he would still invite her out to lunch or a picnic or whatever else he plans."

"But has he ever touched her or made any signs that he is sexually interested in her?" Dr. Matsu clarified.

"No." Anzu spoke.

"Yes." Kaiba spoke right after, Anzu looked at him with an upset expression on her face. An expression Seto did glance to see.

"Which one is it?" Dr. Matsu asked.

"Well," He shot a look at Anzu and then returned to look at the therapist in front of him.

_A few weeks after their wedding, Seto and Anzu Kaiba had returned from their long honeymoon and were now relaxing in their mansion. Mokuba had friends over, except these friends were the same one's as Anzu's. Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda were all in the dueling arena, in the process of a duel. Last Seto remembered, his younger brother had challenged Yugi to a duel._

_Seto was uncomfortable having them over, but allowed it for his brother. As long as the three stayed out of trouble, he would ignore them._

_Amazingly, Seto only stayed a few minutes into the duel. He had better things to do than sadly watch his brother get his deck and strategy beaten by the King of Games. He had Anzu to do._

"_Mokuba, where is Anzu?" He asked, immediately receiving two menacing glares from Jounouchi and Honda, one upset glance from Yugi, and one focused one from Mokuba. None of Anzu's little gang of friends like that she had married him, but they never dared harass her for it._

"_Last I remember, she was in the guest room next to mine reading some book." Mokuba looked back to his deck, determined to be the winner of this duel._

_Nodding at his brother in gratitude, he made his way to his wife. Once he found her, he closed the door silently. She was on her belly, facing the grand window for natural light. She had her ankles crossed and was swinging them up and down slowly. He heard her give a giggly moan._

_Wearing shorts, he was able to rub his hand from her ankle all the way up to her bare thigh._

"_Seto!" She jumped once she felt his hand make itself comfortable on her backside._

"_What are you reading?" He laid himself next to her and peeked over her book. She closed her book, but held a finger on the page she was on._

"_A romance novel." She rolled onto her back and closer to him._

"_Why are you hiding it from me?" He laughed at her._

"'_Cause…" She reasoned._

"_Because…?"_

_She smiled and raised her head up to his ear. "The main characters are about to do it." She giggled._

"_Is that so?" He placed his hand on her stomach. "We could do something like that." He began to draw circles around her exposed bellybutton._

"Can you skip the next part?" Anzu interrupted her husband.

Seto glared at her.

"I really feel that the next part isn't necessary-" Both Dr. Matsu and Seto shushed her.

"_Mmmm, but I haven't read what they've done yet."_

"_We'll make it up as we go." He placed kisses on her cheek and neck. Nuzzling her neck, he let his hands wonder around her body, making her raise her hands and pull him in for a deep kiss. Little noises from Anzu filled the quiet air of the room as Seto lifted her blouse and removed it._

_Sucking on the top of her breast, he began to remove his own shirt. "Ohhh, Seto!" Anzu laughed as she mimicked the character of her novel. Raising her skirt and pulling her panties down, he looked at her and gave her a genuinely amused chuckle of his own. Removing the small piece of fabric that covered her region, he flung it across the room._

"_Tell me what you want." He placed his palm on her lower abdomen and pressed in slightly._

"_Oh, my dearest, whatever you want." Anzu continued to exaggerate the novel's character with a smile on her face as she rubbed Seto's face, enjoying the stubble he was beginning to grow._

_Following her queue, he placed a hand on his chest. "As you wish, your majesty."_

_Anzu laughed at his portrayal of a chivalrous knight. She had been a little tired from the traveling they had done for the past weeks, and lying down on a bed reading a good book was her way for relaxing before she napped, but this advancement from Seto was something she wasn't willing to pass up. And so, she gave herself to him, completely; moaning as he filled her and kissed her everywhere._

_Now exhausted, she reached for the bra that was thrown on the edge of the bed. Finding it too tedious, she grabbed Seto's shirt that was closer and lazily put it on._

"_What am I supposed to do, walk out of this room wearing your blouse?" He watched her lower her skirt back to where it hung appropriately on her waist and finally snuggle herself into a comfortable spot, smelling his shirt._

"_You can nap with me." She suggested as she yawned._

"_No, I need to keep an eye on Mokuba and your pathetic friends."_

"_They aren't pathetic. They are good people." She grabbed the blanket she had brought with her earlier and wrapped herself into a cocoon._

_Shrugging her comment off, he picked up his underwear and pants from the floor and proceeded to put them on. Hearing her groan herself to comfort on the bed, he looked back and smiled at her. Picking up the book that was somehow tossed on the floor, he placed it on the night table next to her and watched her face relax and fall into deep sleep._

_Walking into the bathroom to freshen up, he stretched his arms. He could have definitely gone for some cool water, so he rinsed his face with the cold tap water. Blindly searching for the towel that was on the wall-mounted towel rack and wiping his face, he turned off the light. In the midst of all this, he did not hear when the door to the room opened._

_He quietly yawned as to not wake up his sleeping wife. Since he hadn't closed the door to the bathroom, he extended his hand and almost swung the door open. Almost._

_Quickly retracting his hand, he place the towel around his neck as he stood behind the half closed bathroom door, half naked and observed the scene in front of him._

_There, in front of the bed stood Yugi, whom didn't notice the fact that Anzu wasn't alone in the room. His hand brushed back a few strands of Anzu's messy hair. Somehow, in the little time he Seto had been in the bathroom, the cocooned woman had spread her wings and had now thrown her hands above her and popped a leg out of the blanket. Her cleavage peeked out from his unbuttoned shirt she was wearing._

_It took Seto all his strength to not come out of the bathroom and interrogate the shorter man. It took him all his strength and more when he saw Yugi extend a hand and hover it above Anzu's almost exposed breast. He held it there for a few seconds, looking pained at his action, but still feeling like he needed the experience._

_Seto could have throttled the man._

_Yugi held his hand so close to it Seto could have sworn he was going to have to tackle the man. Before Seto's tolerance string broke, Yugi withdrew his hand. He couldn't do it. He knew it was wrong. Not only was Anzu married, but she was his best friend and he could never to that to her._

_Yugi sighed and left the room._

_Seto made a mental note to lock the door next time he and Anzu had sex._

Anzu sat down, mouth agape. She could not believe the words she was hearing right now.

"You're saying he almost touched her?" Dr. Matsu was also surprised. If Seto was correct, Yugi Mutou would pose a threat to their relationship and would understood why Seto would object to Anzu spending time with him.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." He looked over at his wife.

Anzu still had her mouth open. "Are you being serious, Seto?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Anzu. Besides," He replied. Dr. Matsu should have stopped him while he was ahead. "I don't know why you're so surprised at this when you throw your breasts out there every day so the whole world can see. _I_ have to protect them."

Anzu spat a vulgar word at her husband. This all sounded like a lie to her. She trusted Yugi.

"I'm serious! Didn't we discuss this last time?" He waved a hand in question at Dr. Matsu as he stared at his wife.

"I can't believe you, Seto. I have to talk to Yugi about this." She stood up from her seat, picking up her bag from the floor and rummaging through it for something.

"_No!"_ Dr. Matsu mentally disagreed. She should have been talking about this with her, not Yugi. Yugi could not get involved yet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seto also stood up.

Dr. Matsu had to think fast.

"I'm going to call him so he can pick me up." She took out her phone.

"No, you aren't. _We_ are going home together." He snatched the phone out of her hand.

"I need to ask him what that was about." She argued. In that aspect, Dr. Matsu understood.

"I want to be present." Seto shot.

"No! Leave me alone!" She yelled as she tried removing her phone from his hand. After three failed attempts, she stormed her way out of the office.

After Seto realized he would have no way of contacting her if she didn't have her phone, he ran after her.

"Wait!" Dr. Matsu yelled.

It was too late. The couple had already left.

* * *

There was their third session! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know if you guys found the mature scenes to be enough or would like it to be more detailed. I can't push the boundaries too much due to Fanfiction ratings, but nonetheless, I would still like to hear your opinions!

Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They honestly keep me going and encouraged to write faster. With that said, I apologize for the long time it took to put this up. This semester is almost ending for me and right now I'm at that stage where I'm nearing my final exams.

Hope you enjoy reading~

* * *

At exactly five o'clock, Anzu loudly burst into Dr. Matsu's office. If more of this barging in kept happening, the hinges of her door were going to give out.

Dr. Matsu braced herself for this week as she observed the scared look on the woman that had now closed the door she entered from. Anzu stood in front of it, blocking anyone from entering.

"Mrs. Kaiba? Is there anything the matter?" Dr. Matsu asked confused.

"Where is he?" Anzu whispered to the doctor and after gasped in shock. "You're hiding him, aren't you? Show your face you coward!" Anzu yelled into the room, still remaining in front of the door.

Just like the week before, Anzu appeared disheveled, her hair unruly due to the wind. She was panting like she had been running a marathon. The only difference this time around was the fact that her husband was not present.

"Where did you hide him?" She accused Hotaru.

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about, Anzu." She ushered the woman with a hand. "Come sit down and tell me what's going on."

After last week's session, Dr. Matsu had a small mental breakdown. For someone that went through college, the stress and horrors of graduate school, and looking for a job, she never had any sort of breakdown, which surprised her. When she felt the tears roll down her cheek last week not only was she shocked, she knew it wasn't from sadness – it was from desperation.

She was desperate for a sign. A sign that would help her with this unruly couple known as the Kaibas. Any sign would do at this point.

Hotaru didn't know what it was with case. She wasn't a shy person, nor was she the type to be stepped on. But anyone that could have seen her in the past three sessions would definitely disagree.

After getting up and running after he clients last time, she was met with the taillights of Seto's expensive Pagani leaving the lot of the building. That was when she realized she was panting and crying simultaneously.

She had been a failure three times in a row. This was unacceptable and could not keep happening.

She knew that last session's discussion was certainly a problem that needed to be worked on, and so she would start by brining the topic up. Something had to get done this session. It just had to.

So expecting the worse, Hotaru wasn't entirely surprised to find a flustered Anzu in her office for this week's session. Right now, the mentoned woman was examining the room, her breathing beginning relax.

"Oh no…" Anzu chocked on her own fear as she checked under Dr. Matsu's desk. "I'm starting to get comfortable. That's the last thing I need. That's when he strikes…" Anzu looked up at the counselor with eyes that begged for an answer.

"Anzu, please sit and explain to me what exactly is going on."

As soon as Anzu sat down, the door to the office swung open at the speed of light. Her hinges creaked for the first time in their inanimate life at the same time Anzu gave a loud whimper and shut her eyes.

"Good evening, Dr. Matsu." Seto had an evil smile plastered on his face. He stood like a king by the doorway, waiting for the hordes of people to bow down and kiss his feet.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. Have a seat." Hotaru was tired of guessing what was going on. "Can you or your wife please elaborate what is going on here?" She demanded even before Seto reached his seat.

"Nothing of importance." Seto sat on his preferred seat and made himself comfortable. He was starting to like this small office and all its furniture. It was nice. He smiled at the counselor.

"It most certainly is, Mr. Kaiba. If you haven't noticed, your wife is terrified." She waved at Anzu that was leaning on her chair to distance herself from him.

"Oh, her? She's fine." He now directed his smile at Anzu.

"No… no, no, no, no, no." Anzu shook her head several times. "Doctor…. He's been insufferable since last week."

"How so?" Dr. Matsu asked as she watched Anzu's response. Seto's smile turning into a smirk did not go unnoticed.

"He is playing pranks on me. Not just any prank though, he's scaring me any moment he finds." Anzu eyed her husband. "He waits until I've recovered from shock, and then scares me again. I'm terrified of him right now."

"You don't have to be scared, dear. You said it yourself, I wait until your guard is down. You're still pretty shaken up since the last scare, so I won't be doing anything right now." Even when he spoke, his voice had a slightly cheery tone to it.

This scared Hotaru. It chilled through all her bones. Seto Kaiba was never in such high spirits in public.

"Hotaru," Anzu began, and the fact that she used the woman's first name let the lonely and single counselor know the gravity of things. "He's scares me several times a day. I can't take this anymore." Her voice wavered in fear as tears were beginning to rim her blue eyes.

"What exactly is it he does to scare you?" Here is when Dr. Matsu knew the story telling would begin.

_Anzu was calmly humming to herself as she made her way out of the kitchen. After her dancing instructing lessons, she always returned home, ate a snack, bathed herself, and waited for her husband to come home to talk to and make love to. It was a routine that she was most comfortable with. So, making her way out of the kitchen after eating an apple and smacking a mother-like kiss on Mokuba's cheek, she made her way to the bedroom she shared with her husband._

_The song she was humming was a silly pop song that was all the rage at the moment, and since she had the radio on while driving home, it came as no surprise that it would eventually get stuck in her head._

_Now in the shower calmly removing her clothes, she began to sing some of the lyrics. Anzu stared at her naked body in the mirror. She was thin, but healthy; the curves of her body were what she had worked for as a dancer for years. She wasn't built, not anymore at least, but she was lean and strong. Liking what she was seeing, she happily bounced her way into the shower._

_She couldn't wait until her husband returned home from work. He always took the time to listen to her day, which was something she loved doing with him. She would tell him about her student's progress and how much she had missed him. She would tell him how much she thought about him and wanted him there with her._

_The luxurious bathroom had a marble interior, which added to the rich feeling of the room. For all it was worth, Anzu appreciated the fact that all her needs were well taken care of by her husband. She owed so much to him, and vice versa. If all moments were like this one, there wouldn't have been a need for marriage counseling._

_Beginning to bathe, she danced a little inside the shower. After lathering her hair in shampoo, she closed her eyes and began to enjoy the sensations of the massage she was giving her scalp. Such a wonderful, relaxing feeling, it was._

_After completing her shower, she walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in her towel. Still humming and with a smile on her face, she pressed the modern, automatic button that opened the door and turned on the light to her shared walk-in-closet._

_She didn't see it coming. She couldn't have._

_A tall man dressed in all black and wearing, a horrifying mask screamed with his arms raised while spraying something at her. Screaming ten times louder in response, Anzu made an effort to turn around and make a run for it, but to no avail. Dropping her towel and letting out blood curdling screams, she was restrained as she felt the figure grab her and press her against itself. Whatever the person had sprayed was stringy and sticky, making her feel disgusted, besides the obvious terrified._

"_Mokuba!" She shouted for help. The figure had planted a hand to her mouth before she screamed once more._

_Trying to hold on to her wriggling body, the figure spoke, laughing as he did. "Shut it, he might actually come up if he heard that."_

_It was Seto._

"_You…" Anzu felt him let go of her. Dropping to the ground in distress, she turned to look up at him, but not after looking at what had been thrown at her. It was silly string, pink silly string. Seto let out a hearty laugh as he took off the creepy mask and tossed it aside._

_That son of a bitch decided to come home early, wear a scary mask, shoot silly string at her, and finally, scare the living daylights out of her. Her heartbeat would have won the race if there was one._

"_What is wrong with you?!" Anzu cried._

"_Shhhh! Mokuba may hear." He laughed as he threw the can of silly string in the general direction of the mask._

_Screw his jovial mood. Anzu stood up, grabbing the towel she dropped to cover the front portion of her body, and began to throw her free fist at him._

"_You should have seen your face, Anzu. It was too good." He continued grinning as he let her pound her weak fist on his chest._

"_How could you do this to me?!" She cried into his chest. He smelled of his usual cologne and his natural scent._

"_I thought we could spice things up. You know, add a little more fun."_

_Anzu immediately stopped and glared at her husband. "More fun?! You scared me half to death! I don't see how this is fun!" She stood in front of the mirror inside the closet and began to remove the silly string that had stuck into her body. She now smelled like the chemicals of the silly string. She was going to have to shower again._

"_I had fun." He pulled off his turtleneck shirt and threw it in the hamper._

_Anzu turned around to face him once she was done collecting the string, now balling it up and throwing it at him. "To you maybe. I'm still shaking!"_

"_Come on, Anzu, you had a little fun." He dodged the ball of silly string and made his way to embrace her. Once he wrapped his arms around her naked body, he felt the internal shaking of her body. She __**had **__been scared._

"_I'm sorry, dear." He placed a kiss onto her forehead, still a little smile on his lips._

"_Screw you, Seto. I'm heading back to the shower. I smell like the silly string and your sick humor."_

"_You'll laugh about it soon enough." He followed her into the bathroom._

"Oh, come on!" Seto threw his hands up in defeat as both the women in the room were now glaring at him.

"I lost five years of my life that afternoon." Anzu declared, pressing her hands onto her face as a way to calm herself down.

"What? You can't be serious." He crossed a leg over the other. "If you must know, she got her payback, Doctor, so I don't see why we're talking about this."

"Payback?" Dr. Matsu asked.

"Indeed…" He lowered his voice.

_Having woken up late, Seto rushed through his morning routine. Somehow, the seven alarms on his phone and one on his alarm clock had all malfunctioned that morning - and he would have given it more thought if he wasn't running a full forty-five minutes late. He even forgot to give Anzu a kiss on the forehead, like always did in the morning._

_Now clean and dressed for work, he ran down the stairs to grab something, anything, to eat. Settling for a muffin Anzu had made the day before, he stuffed it in his mouth and grabbed his coffee – the only thing that was functioning properly that morning and had turned on due to its timer._

_Grabbing his cup of hot coffee and stuffing more of the muffin down his throat, he grunted in response to the situation. Picking up his car keys with the same hand that held his coffee mug and his muffin, he took the suitcase that had been placed on the foyer table the night before._

_Suddenly, a scream was heard. It was Anzu's voice and it came from the pool room all the way at the back of the foyer. His mind on high alert, his instinct told him to run and save her, and that is exactly what he did. She was supposed to be sleeping upstairs, not down here at all. He didn't give it a second thought as he dropped his muffin on the ground and opened the door to the room._

_Seto Kaiba was not prepared for what was in the room. There were two figured dress all in black that quickly approached him, both yelling in terror, Anzu nowhere in sight. Seto tackled the smaller form into the ground, spilling his coffee on himself and dropping his briefcase. Grunting, he felt the other figure pull him by back by his sports coat._

_At their wrestling match, Seto didn't notice when the smaller figure latched itself onto him. Now struggling to remove both figures, he called out Anzu's name. She didn't respond. This made him panic inside, but gave him more strength to push off the two figures in black, managing to punch the taller figure. He heard the small figure gasp. Unfortunately for Seto, he stepped on the muffin forgotten on the ground and slipped, landing on his shoulder and almost smacking his head on the polished floor. Grunting, he tried to lift himself up, but couldn't as the smaller figure sat over him._

"_Stop!" The figure laughed. It was a female, and it had an incredibly familiar voice._

"_Damn it, Seto." The other figure grunted._

"_What the hell is going on?" Seto yelled as he immediately recognized the voices._

_The small figure on him removed the black mask she wore to cover her face. It was Anzu, and she smiled at her husband on the floor, suit ruined by coffee and covered in muffin remains. She couldn't help but notice the fact that he held his shoulder in pain and moaned in discomfort._

"_Did I get you good?" Anzu asked as she bounced on his stomach, making a grunt come out each time she did._

"_I know he got __**me**__ good!" The other figure removed his mask to reveal Mokuba. He had been punched in the face by his brother, and now his jaw was starting to swell._

"_Mokuba?" Seto raised his head to see his younger brother moving his jaw about._

"_I'm never agreeing to anything like this again, Anzu. I'm only agreeing to the ones where I can guarantee I won't get punched in the face by my brother."_

"_Look what you did, Anzu." Seto relaxed on the ground and sighed in defeat. "You scared the living shit out of me and made me punch my brother."_

"_I got you good then!" Anzu stood from atop her husband and walked over to Mokuba. Checking his face, she already felt a little bit of the swelling and could only figure the bruising would come soon._

"_Somehow, I would appreciate your sentiment more if you weren't smiling like a maniac, Anzu." Mokuba sighed. "I'm going to get an icepack…" He moaned as walked over his brother._

_The swinging of the kitchen door was heard as Seto glared at his wife from his spot on the floor._

"_The almighty Seto Kaiba, taken down by a muffin on the floor!" Anzu cheered and clapped, big smile on her face._

"_Help me up." She complied and lent her husband a hand. Lifting him, she noticed just how dirty he was. His entire shirt was covered in coffee in the front, and when he turned to give her his back, his sports coat had been ruined with the remnants of the muffin. "I'm extremely late for work and extremely pissed at you." He glared at her._

"_No you're not." Anzu turned him around and dropped a kiss on his lips. He tasted like the strong coffee he was sipping moments ago._

_Seto sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "You're right. I think I'm taking this easier than I ever thought I would." He ruffled his hair to remove bits of the muffin._

"You scared me half to death, Anzu. I seriously thought you were in danger with that scream." He glared at his wife sitting next to him.

"You said yourself you weren't angry with me!" She argued.

"Well, I lied." He countered.

"You're story would have been more plausible if you didn't share those last few lines." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure Mokuba is still upset."

"His swelling went down."

"You still made me punch him! My chest was burned from the coffee, my clothes were ruined and you made me hurt my shoulder!"

Dr. Matsu sat there, mouth wide open in shock. She had jotted down notes as Seto spoke, but found herself just writing down his story. She stopped once she realized he had punched his younger brother. Mokuba was well loved by the masses, and somehow writing down he was punched by his only other family member disturbed her. She had seen him before plenty of times in the news, and imagining the attractive young man with a swollen jaw was something she wasn't willing to do.

Now listening to the arguing couple in front of her, she snapped.

"Enough!" Dr. Matsu yelled. The room became silent; the only noise audible was the clicking of Dr. Matsu's pen.

Both Kaibas stared at the counselor, neither one willing to break the silence.

"Both of you… stop the pranking." She muttered as she dropped her head on her hands. Both clients opened their mouth to argue, but she stopped them. "No. Just stop the pranking." She raised a finger, as if daring either of them to defy her.

Seto shut his mouth and nonchalantly looked at the ceiling. Hotaru couldn't help it and noted on her pad that Seto was as bratty as a five year old kid, still keeping her index finger up. Anzu still looked at her husband with menacing eyes, to which Hotaru noted that she was like a snobby teenage girl. If Seto knew she had calculated Anzu to be the older one, he would have had a fit, which didn't help his case.

"I'll stop if she stops." Seto blurted out as Dr. Matsu finished writing her sentence.

Retracting her hand, she peered over to the man that had both his hands and legs crossed. She crossed out 'five year old' and wrote 'nine' instead. But it wasn't enough for him to agree to stop. He had to understand why it was the right thing to do. They _both_ did.

"Now why is it that you'll stop?" Dr. Matsu gently asked with a smile.

"Because if I don't I'll die in the process." He shrugged his shoulders in reference to his wife.

"I will not kill you." Anzu squinted her eyes at him.

"You're working towards it." He scoffed as he squeezed his bruised shoulder.

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba." Dr. Matsu raised her voice once more. "Both of you have engaged in unpleasant activities. Both of have not liked what the other has done. Is it fair to keep at this?"

"Yes." They answered in unison. Seto gave her a face signifying he couldn't believe she had asked just that question.

"No." Dr. Matsu rose her voice.

"He started this! How am I to blame?" Anzu waved her hands at her husband.

"What?! _I_ started this?" Seto uncrossed his legs and stomped them on the nice Persian rug.

"That's exactly what I said Seto. You got me while I was naked too! I at least waited until you were dressed."

"You ruined over a thousand dollars with coffee and a muffin!"

"Correction, I ruined your sports coat and your dress shirt." Anzu raised a finger.

"That was an Armani coat-"

"Wait, please. Who exactly started this pranking?" Dr. Matsu piped up.

"She did, of course." Seto shrugged his shoulders but immediately regretted it; with a grunt, he rubbed his bruised shoulder.

"How?!" Anzu shrieked in irritation.

"You've forgotten, have you?" Seto menacingly accused.

_It was a fine winter day. The snow that fell over Domino City was like a soft blanket, and it was as beautiful as Seto had ever seen it. There were small birds huddling up together on tree branches and it was peaceful. Perhaps the reason why he was so happy inside was because he was a young newlywed. He had only been married to his wife for a few months now, but they had been the happiest months in his life._

_All was well as the gates to his mansion opened. Driving around to the massive garage he waited for the automated door to open. It never did, but not wanting to spoil his mood, he walked out of his car and examined the door closer. It had been completely turned off._

_Sighing, he locked his car and began to make his way to the front door of his mansion. The snow that fell on his car would have to be removed tomorrow, but he could make Mokuba do it._

_Still enjoying his day, he enjoyed the warmth and protection his scarf helped conserve and placed his hands in his dark coat's pocket. Slowly strolling to his snow covered home, he closed his eyes and wondered what would be waiting for him inside. Would Anzu have made him some nice hot soup and Mokuba have been ready for him to play some new video game he got a few days prior together? Would he then cuddle with them and watch a movie?_

_Seto smilled. And he could have never seen it coming._

_Whatever force of the gods it was, it stung like hell and it was cold._

_Staggering back from the hit of the item, he opened his eyes to examine his situation. There was a popped water balloon in front of his feet. "What the hell?" He furrowed his brows as he felt the moisture of water soak his clothes and freeze onto his face._

_Then he heard it. Giggling._

_Looking up, he couldn't avoid the next one. The blue balloon filled with ice cold water slapped so hard on his face it made him stagger once more._

"_What did you do?!" He quickly opened his eyes and looked up to the balcony where he heard the giggling come from. Anzu and his younger brother had huge smiles on their faces as they both held water balloons in their hands, standing on the balcony to his and Anzu's room._

"_Hi, Seto!" Mokuba waved from above._

_Seto cursed under his breath._

"_Catch!" Anzu shouted as she threw another balloon. It hit him right on the face once more._

_Seto cried out from the sheer impact of the cold water riding down his warm neck and chest._

"_You're not very good at this!" Anzu was completely warm wearing her thick coat and pants. So was Mokuba, with his fluffy coat about to throw another one overboard._

"_Stop it!" Seto yelled. Mokuba threw one and he dodged it. Feeling an immense amount of pride, Seto looked up with a smug look on his face._

_Too bad Anzu threw all their water balloons from a bucket over the balcony. She figured there was no way he could have dodged that, and she was right. The splatter of the balloons bursting on him was heard before his body landed on the floor._

_A desperate cry escaped his lips as he began to shiver on the ground. "What are you trying to do?! Give me pneumonia?!" He yelled. Standing up, he made an effort to sprint to the door and open it._

"_Run and hide." Mokuba whispered to Anzu with a mischievous smile and was off to find a hiding spot._

_Anzu froze in her spot. She hadn't been in the Kaiba Mansion long enough to know where the good hiding spots were like Mokuba so she panicked once she heard the pounding of her husband's footsteps making their way up the stairs._

_Quickly and quietly closing the balcony door, she made a run for it. She didn't know where she was going, but she just ran. She never made it passed the door as her husband held his long arm out to catch her from going through._

_He was soaked to the bone and shivering. An angry look on his face told her to keep quiet as she pushed her back into the room they shared and slammed the door shut and locked it._

"_You thought you could just run and hide from me?" He asked, his voice deep._

_Anzu nodded. "That's what Mokuba did." She squeaked, eyeing his face._

"_Well, good. He won't be coming out anytime soon then." He pushed Anzu into their bathroom and shut that door and locked it as well._

"_What are you going to do?" She asked as she played with her gloved fingers._

"_I'm going to tell you what __**you're**__ going to do." His voice was smooth as he began to remove his soaking clothes. Anzu's eyes widened. "You're going to help me warm up." The sound of his wet and heavy coat dropping onto the floor told Anzu what was coming next._

_Mokuba shivered in fear and excitement as he hid in the corner of the closet of his favorite guest bedroom. He had sneakily hid and contorted his body to blend with the shadows that would rise if the light was turned on in the search for him. Mokuba had never been caught hiding in this place and this was something his took pride in. As a matter of fact, Mokuba knew Anzu was a goner. There was no way he was going to let her hide with him in his best hiding spot; she was too curvy and would stick out if anyone were to find them._

_Not hearing his brother's footsteps anymore, he sighed in relief. Seto must have been on the other side of the mansion looking for him, or maybe Anzu. She couldn't have gotten caught yet, could she?_

_Seto pressed Anzu up against the warm walls of the shower as he kissed her neck and sucked on the spot. The hot water drizzled down their naked bodies as steam surrounded them. Arching her neck so he could have a wider spot, Anzu giggled as his soft kissed tickled. Anzu didn't know whether or not he was mad at her for her brilliant idea of throwing water balloons at him when it was snowing outside._

"_Is this my punishment?" She whispered as she turned around and was pressed against the strong glass door._

"_Yes…" Seto captured her lips once more and began to caress her body._

_She laughed. "This isn't much of a punishment…"_

"_Is that so? Maybe I should think of something else to do." He nuzzled her neck and pressed himself against her._

"_No, I like this." Anzu pushed him back and wrapped a leg around him, pressing her womanhood against him, causing a moan to escape his lips._

"_That's what I thought." He smirked and proceeded to enter her._

_Seto knew that if Mokuba were near, he could have faintly heard the mews created by Anzu as she threw her head back in pleasure. There was just something attractive about seeing her bare shoulders and the way she silently screamed due to pleasure. Even for Anzu. She was infatuated with how his body would tense up and then relax after he climaxed._

_Switching their position, they finished their quick session of love making and soon, they were both dressing in black pants and matching grey turtlenecks. Seto sat down on the love seat in their massive room and just relaxed as his wife blow-dried her hair in the bathroom._

"_Um, what happened to Mokuba?" She asked as she combed her hair back and placed a hair band to hold it neatly in place._

"_Oh, him? I know where he is." Seto opened his eyes._

"_You do?" Anzu hugged her body._

"_Mmhm."_

_Walking across the hall and past Mokuba's room, they arrived in front of the guest bedroom. Slowly, Seto opened the door and led Anzu in. Raising a finger to his lips to signify silence, he opened the closet door and turned the light on._

_There was her little accomplice, sleeping in his odd position in the corner of the closet. His position looked incredibly uncomfortable, but his face showed nothing but content._

"_He's always liked this room." Seto explained as he bent down to lift his younger brother from his spot._

"_Why is that?"_

"_The room is painted in Mom's favorite color." Seto quietly explained as he walked out of the closet with intents to tuck his brother in his bed._

_Anzu looked around the room. It was painted in different lovely shades of peach. Making a mental note, she made sure to remember this._

"Needless to say, I was sick for a week cause of that." Seto still stared at Anzu, whom looked back at him with her mouth wide open.

Dr. Matsu didn't know it, but she was secretly accepting the free talk of sex, and she noticed this even less, but she was starting to like it.

At Seto's response, Anzu shrugged.

"So you agree what you did was wrong?" Seto arched a brow. Anzu moved her shoulders with a frown on her face. "Thank you." He nodded and now smiled at the counselor blushing behind her desk.

"W-whatever the case may be, will you promise not to prank each other anymore?" Dr. Matsu looked down at her notepad. She knew the man had noticed her blushing.

There was no response.

"Do you promise?!" Dr. Matsu closed her eyes in order to somehow mask her blushing. Hearing a few grumbles from both, she finally heard their answer.

"Yes." He grunted.

"Yeah…" She mumbled.

This session went a lot better than Dr. Matsu thought, or could have ever hoped for.

* * *

Please take a few seconds, or minutes, or hours if you must (xD) to review. Let me know anything that's on your mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back with an update! I wanted to thank you all for your lovely reviews! It means so much to me that you guys take the time to give me feedback. I honestly appreciate that.

With that said, please enjoy the next chapter and forgive me for any grammatical errors! (You can always point them out to me in a review or message. I will thank you for helping me improve my writing!)

* * *

_Anzu grabbed him by the upper arm and held on with all her might to stop him from moving._

"_Please, answer me!" She said, anxious for an answer._

_Seto looked at the slender hand holding him and trailed his sight all the way to the owner's face – her face. Her beautiful face that had those big blue eyes opened only for him to peer in and feel her soul._

"_Do you like me?" Anzu asked but then quickly corrected herself. "Do you __**love**__ me?" All the flashbacks of their intimate glances in class and hungry smirks across the hall flashed through her mind._

_Seto waited a moment to answer, and when he did, tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes."_

_Anzu dropped her backpack on the floor and wrapped her arms around him, right there, in front of the school, where other students were currently making their way home, including Anzu's group of friends. It had been a particularly windy day as the ruffling of the trees could be heard and the shocked stares of her friends could be felt on both of them._

_Anzu embraced him harder as she let the tears flow freely against the blue fabric of his school uniform. A little uncomfortable doing this in public, Seto hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, the other one occupied holding his bag. Leaning his chin on top of her head as she cried on his chest, he noticed at the corner of his eye a pair of flailing arms._

_The mutt was being restrained by Yugi and the other brown haired buffoon. Seto smirked as he eyed them. Poor Yugi was latched onto Junouchi's side, the tall boy trying his best to shake him off. Seto smirked. Taking Anzu's chin with his index finger and thumb, he raised her head to look at him and placed a soft and gentle kiss onto her lips._

_The mutt's screams were heard in the background, along with a few grunts from the men trying to hold him back._

Calmly and cutely sitting in front of her marriage counselor, Anzu blushed, running her fingers through her hair.

Dr. Matsu stared at her only patient for this session. Apparently, Seto had to some important business trip to tend to and was not in the city at the moment; leaving Anzu to take her husband's usual seat in the office of their marriage counselor, whom they were _both_ supposed to see. Anzu was incredibly shy this time around as she explained when Seto and she admitted their feelings for each other.

This was a good opportunity to get some progress done, Dr. Matsu concluded, as there was no one to fuel the fire that was Anzu Kaiba.

"Do you still feel the same way you did back then?"

"Of course!" Anzu jumped on her seat. "I know my friends disapproved, but they aren't married to him, I am. I love Seto." She placed a hand on her chest that was covered by a scoop neckline this time around.

"What is it you wish to change and why?"

"He comes home at around seven every day. Seven at _night_. He barely spends time with Mokuba or me… Only when he's on vacation, but still. Mokuba grows over time, not all at once in the two weeks he takes off." Anzu's point was as valid as any.

Dr. Matsu made notes on her little notepad and nodded at Anzu.

"He also needs stop seducing me so often."

Dr. Matsu wrote that down.

"And I am ready to have children. I really want kids."

Today, Dr. Matsu chose a pencil as her writing utensil and pressed so hard down on the point that it snapped and broke, the little piece of lead flying freely across the room somewhere.

Clearing her throat, she looked up at Anzu. "The two last ones… You need to have, uh, sex for the children to happen."

"I know. But I can't keep up with him most of the time." She whispered.

That one was odd. Out of all the times that Seto described their romantic sex, he always described her as a willing participant that enjoyed their time together.

"But-"

"You don't understand," Anzu uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. If that comment didn't sting Hotaru's status of a single and lonely woman, the next comment certainly did. "It's like an everyday thing."

Dr. Matsu bit her lip. It was good to know her clients were at least getting laid and were well above her on that.

"And you don't like this?"

Anzu stopped to think about the question. "I do, but… I want to be able to go out with him and enjoy each other's company… _with_ our pants on."

Dr. Matsu understood.

"Would you feel comfortable if I brought this up while your husband is here next time?" Anzu nodded at the question and gave a little smile, which Dr. Matsu returned. This session was turning out to be the best yet. There was still hope for these two. And as Anzu placed on hand neatly over the other on her lap, Dr. Matsu was eager to continue. "How did you two fall in love with each other?"

Anzu smiled once more. She had been asked how they admitted their love for each other, but not how the love came about.

"Well, Seto and I didn't used to get along for the most part of high school… He used to be the biggest ass back then." She laughed. Dr. Matsu was well aware of her male client's attitude. Someone as big and famous as him didn't get away with that kind of temper and not appear in the news for it.

Anzu continued, "I wasn't interested in him at first, and neither was he until Mokuba's birthday rolled around our junior year of school. Mokuba demanded that at least _I_ be invited to the party but Seto, being the devoted brother he's always been, agreed to have me _and_ my friends over his mansion. Mokuba was also friends with my friends, and this bothered Seto to some extent, but he would do anything to please his brother…

The day of Mokuba's party, I was the first to arrive at the mansion and was ushered in by Seto himself. He was Mr. Grumbly as he let me in and told me not to get myself lost in the mansion…" Anzu gave a goofy smile.

"_Did you hear me, Mazaki?"Seto's voice broke her moment of admiration. He lived in quite a magnificent mansion and Anzu couldn't help but stare at its glory outside as much as the inside._

"_Hm? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…" She looked at him sheepishly as she stood in the massive foyer, holding a bag that contained Mokuba's birthday present._

"_Do you want to irritate me? I said 'try not to get lost'." Seto scoffed. He was wearing a nice black dress shirt with dark slacks. Anzu smiled at him, he always wore dark colors by choice. "What?" He asked as he noticed her stare._

"_Nothing." Her smiled widened._

"_Anzu!" Mokuba yelled from his spot atop the staircase. Running down the stairs like a maniac, he sprinted the last bit and opened his arms. Readying herself for his hug, Anzu opened her arms and embraced the young boy._

"_Happy birthday!"_

_Narrowing his eyes at her, Seto extended his hand. Confused, Anzu let Mokuba break the hug after a few seconds and then proceeded to give Seto her hand. Anzu felt charmed, and let a little blush creep up on her. Once Seto felt her hand settle on his, he gave her an uncomfortable perplexed look._

"_What?" Anzu asked._

"_I meant for you to give me Mokuba's gift." He waited with a scowl on his face._

_Feeling like a dork, Anzu couldn't believe she had even thought he would ever be charming. And so, she retracted her hand and roughly handed him the gift bag containing the gift. She couldn't believe she had even blushed._

"_Want to play something while the others get here?" Mokuba offered, completely noticing what had just occurred in front of him._

"_Yes, please." Anzu nodded and smiled at the young boy, but not before giving the older one a frown and a glare._

"_I can be charming when I want, Mazaki." He said after her._

"_I highly doubt that." She replied, now holding Mokuba's hand as he led them both up the stairs._

_After an hour or two, all of Mokuba's guests were happily enjoying the dueling arena at the top floor of the mansion. According to Mokuba, he wanted unlimited access to it for his birthday, and so, Seto complied._

_Having his dueling area full of children and people he didn't get along with wasn't something he was completely comfortable, but it was for his younger brother. What bothered him the most was the fact that there were tables full of snacks and food, which Seto feared. This was cutting edge technology he had here and when he saw a little girl accidentally drop her cup of soda, he could have sworn he was going to pass out. Thankfully, the cup was empty, and nothing was damaged._

_Everyone watched the birthday boy as he was currently beating one of his classmates. They all cheered as he summoned a monster card, making the raging beast appear holographically in the arena. Seto confirmed this wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, so he stood by the entrance of the room, watching everyone gather about and chat about the duel. He now noticed a frustrated look on Mokuba's face and a smile on his opponent._

_Seto also noticed the cheering girl at the very front of the crowd, jumping every once in a while as she waved her hands. It was Anzu. That very pretty, but annoying, girl that decided to waste her time and hang out with the three losers standing next to her._

_He snickered. She could have become so much more if she associated with other girls or other people that had class. Like him- he had class. But would he even want an annoying babbling female next to him all the time? Surprisingly, he smiled at his thought._

_After the duel, the crowd moved over to all the food and devoured everything on the tables. Junouchi was bargaining with Anzu over a piece of chocolate éclair she had in her hand. He watched her give into the begging blonde and let him eat the rest of her pastry. But the best part, at least in Seto's opinion, was the fact that she did not seem bothered by his nagging and was smiling the entire time. She always stood by her friends._

_Maybe he would have liked her as a friend. At least she wouldn't abandon him._

"_Seto?" Mokuba's voice broke his thoughts._

"_Yes?" Seto looked at his brother, clad in a party hat made for him by some friends. Mokuba also had a bit of chocolate on his cheek, which he knew one-hundred percent the kid didn't know about._

"_Can you start ordering the food now? We're going to start the movie marathon now." He smiled at his brother._

"_Of course." He was so tempted to remove the chocolate from his brother's cheek._

"_What are we watching?" A female voice interrupted as her hand brushed over Mokuba's cheek to remove the chocolate that so bothered Seto._

"_I got a bunch of new movies from Seto yesterday, so we're going to take a vote on the order." He immediately raised a hand to pass it over his cheek, wondering what he had on it. "You're going to watch with us, right Seto?" His dark violet eyes awaited a response._

_Seto looked like he thought about it, but ended up refusing. "No, I'm sorry. I'm going to put in the order now and head to my room for a bit. My head is on its way to a migraine."_

_Mokuba's lips pursed into a thin line._

"_I'm sorry." Seto explained._

_Mokuba's facial expression did not change._

"_I…I, you know, Mokuba. Its-" He mumbled, Mokuba's face made him a little nervous. It was his birthday, the least he could do was watch one movie with him. Sighing, he agreed. "I'll watch the last one with you." He let his head fall onto his palm._

_Mokuba now grinned, showing his white teeth. The boy walked away in order to rally the rest of the group, but Anzu stood next to Seto, shyly making her way closer to him. When Seto noticed a warm arm brush against his, he looked down._

"_What?"_

"_Thank you." She bumped him with her waist._

"_For what?" His natural frowning face returned._

"_Watching a movie with him." Anzu smiled. "It really means a lot to him…and to me."_

_Raising a brow at her, he opened his mouth to ask why, but was interrupted by Jounouchi._

"_Hey! What are you doing with Anzu?!" Jounouchi was naturally loud and nosy, and for this, Anzu internally winced. She knew Seto would not like this. Yugi and Honda were behind Junouchi's interrogative glare._

"_I was just leaving." Seto brushed the blonde off and exited the room._

_Placing the order to his favorite restaurant and entering his room, Seto sat down. Even though he was in his room across the hall from the entertainment room where Mokuba and his friends were, he could still hear Jounouchi and a few other children make noise. His head was already starting to slightly pulse from all the commotion in the arena._

_Laying himself on his bed, he sighed, kicking off his shoes and enjoying the comfort of his bed. His bed had to have been a piece of a cloud incognito, he figured as he settled himself under the sheets. Right as he closed his eyes to rest before he threw himself out with the lions to watch a movie, he heard a soft knock on his door._

_Grunting he got up and opened the door, not at all in a good mood. To his surprise, it was Anzu that had knocked. She was standing alone in front of his door, holding a small gift box in her hands._

"_Um, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I wanted to give this to you." She extended her arms out to him, the perfectly sized white box with a blue ribbon tied at the top sitting on her hands._

_Seto had never had such a confused expression, which made Anzu hold back a small laugh._

"_What is it?" He picked it up with two fingers, like it was some sort of Pandora's box._

"_Just open it and you'll see." Anzu waved her hand as she turned to walk back down the hall._

"_Wait!" Seto held her shoulder, preventing her from walking away. "Don't you want to see me open it? Come in." He opened the door wider and ushered her in._

_Now standing in his simple, yet elegant room, Anzu hugged her body, not sure if she was feeling scared or nervous. It wasn't everyday an average female got to enter the CEO's room._

"_Why are you giving me this?" He asked as he raised the small box up._

"_It's a sign of gratitude."_

"_Gratitude for what?"_

"_Inviting my friends and me… here… to Mokuba's party." She tried not to make eye contact with him as he opened the top of the box. He took the small item out and examined all the details on it. It was a small wooden, hand carved, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, standing on a rock as it expanded its wings. The coloring and design was ingenious._

"_Where did you get this?" He asked, headache suddenly gone and replaced with great interest and appreciation as he examined the gift._

"_Nowhere. I made it." Anzu explained as she slowly backed away from him and towards the door._

_Seto's head jerked up to look at her, in shock. She made__this for him? She took the time to skillfully carve a small, but graceful Blue-Eyes White Dragon for him? If simply allowing her friends over made him deserving of such an amazing token, he would definitely want her as a friend._

_He reached out and held her upper arm and pulled her closer. "Thank you, Mazaki."_

_She nervously looked up at him. "I have a name, you know."_

"_Thank you, Anzu." Looking into her eyes, hoping that she could feel his genuine expression of gratitude._

_It took a few seconds before she gave into his stare and smiled. That smile that he'd seen dozens of times before, but never noticed how wide or beautiful it was. Never seeing her up close until now, he noticed the little freckles that decorated the bridge of her nose, much like his own. Or her blue eyes that were a little lighter than his._

"_Can I give you a hug?" She asked excitedly. Seto slowly opened his arms and as soon as Anzu realized it meant she could, she embraced him and gave him a good squeeze he wasn't expecting. "You're a good brother, you know that?"_

"_Can I ask you a question now?" He held the small dragon with both his hands over her head, which was pressed against his chest._

"_Anything."_

"_Will you be my friend?"_

_His question threw her off guard and now breaking the hug, she looked at him and examined his face to find any reason as to why he would as her such a question. After not finding anything, she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_The real question should be will __**you**__ be __**my**__ friend?"_

_Seto answered quickly. "Yes."_

"_You promise?" She raised a playful eyebrow._

"_I promise you." He smiled._

_From then on, Seto attempted to widen his social life from his little brother and stuffy business men to Anzu __**and**__ the aforementioned two. Everything seemed well until she found him giving her hungry stares and hints at pent up sexual aggression a few weeks into their friendship._

_Seto and Anzu had sex before they even kissed, which made Anzu laugh every time she thought about it. It happened so fast but she didn't regret it for a moment. She hadn't even realized when it was she fell in love with him; it must have been sometime between Mokuba's birthday and right before they committed the act._

_Not once did she hint to her friends that she was dating him until that day in front of the school and the day of graduation, when he proposed to her. Marriage to him was the dream she had created since their first intimate time together and having it become real seemed too good to be true. Much like she thought, Seto wasn't a cold, cruel, and calculating man – that was just the front he put up. Falling in love with him more each day, Anzu didn't think her life could have gotten better._

Anzu was definitely infatuated with her husband, that much Dr. Matsu was sure. Sitting there as she spoke about her husband, her eyes twinkled and she smiled a little wider. Secretly and shamefully, Hotaru hoped that somewhere in the story Anzu would have gone into detail about one of their _intimate_ times. There was just something about the way it was presented that made Hotaru curious about it, and for that she internally smacked herself, but couldn't help ask the next question.

"Are you satisfied with the proposal and wedding?" It was an honest and true question. Anzu could have pent up amger to something that had gone awry and was now getting back at her husband for it.

"The proposal…was…_interesting_." This could have been a factor into the problems of their relationship right here.

"How so?"

Anzu sighed. "He-he did it in front of my friends and I know on purpose too…"

Ouch. If Dr. Matsu's brainstorming had been correct, Yugi was her childhood and best friend, meaning they were always together and he was a part of her regular group of friends. Yugi also harbored feelings for Anzu, whether emotional, physical, or both, Dr. Matsu didn't know, but the point was that the proposal in front of the man had to have been a knife to the heart, courtesy of Seto.

"Tell me how you feel about that."

"None of my friends liked Seto, they still don't, they just deal with him. In an ideal world, they would have gotten along after we married, but that was just wishful thinking on my part. I don't like it when my friends talk bad about him…and vice versa, Seto can be pretty insulting." Hotaru didn't doubt that. "I feel like I'm trapped either way I look at things."

"Why is that?"

"The day of the proposal, I was asked to make a choice, but in the end, sacrificing the other…"

_Graduation fell on the best spring day of the year. It was hot, but windy, so it kept the students all lined up in the field of the school fresh and upbeat. This was an exciting day for many students, and even more exciting for others that had been invited to Seto Kaiba's Graduation Party at the Kaiba Mansion._

_At first, Anzu could not believe it. Her Seto throwing a party? And at the Kaiba Mansion no less. This screamed suspicious from her perspective, especially when her friends had been invited. Yugi, Junouchi, Honda, Bakura, and a whole bunch of other friends Anzu had in school. This was too good for it to be true. And so as she made her way back to the mansion with Seto in his limousine after the graduation ceremony, she poked her boyfriend's shoulder._

"_Seto?"_

"_Mmmmm?" He sipped on a soft drink that he had poured himself._

"_What's really going on here?" She inquired._

"_I'm throwing us a party." He replied casually._

"_You do realize this is a weird as us being together, right?"_

"_No, I love you. That's not weird." He turned his head to narrow his eyes at her. "And we've graduated from high school. It at least deserves some celebration."_

_Anzu still didn't believe him. And once the party had started, the masses inside the mansion began to get loud and wild. Junouchi's voice could be heard screaming and cheering as he jumped to the music that was blasting from the speakers accompanied by party lighting Seto had installed in certain places of the mansion. The party had spread from the foyer, to the billiards room that connected to the massive pool outside. People were moving around just as much as the colored lighting around the house._

_Mokuba had suggested he lock himself up in his room. Last Anzu remembered, the boy had said he wasn't ready to have half the school dancing around his home, which she understood. Feeling a little worried for the boy, she collected a plate full of food for him. Happily dancing to the music and picking up a few little sandwiches from a table and moving to the other one, she felt a hand grab her arm._

_It was Yugi. He had been following her like a lost puppy since he arrived at the mansion. Junouchi and Honda were making themselves very acquainted with a few girls somewhere in the billiards room and Yugi, not having the heart or guts to flirt with a girl, decided the safest and most preferable spot would be with Anzu._

"_You okay?" She asked Yugi once she weaved her way through the crowd of dancing people and reached the next table. Picking up a few individually wrapped caramel filled chocolates and placing them on the plate, she was done with her quest for feeding Mokuba. The plate was literally a mountain of food when she was done. Now all she had to do was deliver it to him._

"_Well, not really." Yugi's answer caught her off guard. The man never really bothered people with his emotions and to come out with a disturbance was a little rare._

"_What's the matter?" Anzu guiltily plucked a little sandwich from Mokuba's plate and began to eat it._

"_I just – Well, I – I was wondering how you got here…? Honda offered you a ride but you refused it…" Yugi eyed her suspiciously._

_Anzu felt his deep violet eyes trying to peer into her soul. "Well, yeah. You all came on his bike. Three guys on a bike is too much and slightly odd. Adding me to the picture would have made it worse and even more uncomfortable of a ride." Anzu laughed, trying to lighten the mood._

_Yugi was not smiling._

"_How did you get here then?" He took a step forward, cornering her against the wall. The only thing keeping them from touching was the plate of food in front of them._

"_Set-K-kaiba offered me a ride." There no shame in that, was there?_

"_Yeah, I noticed…" Yugi looked a little disappointed, catching the slip of his rival's first name._

"_What's the problem?" She asked nervously as she saw Yugi raised his arm, take hers and gently push the plate to her side. Now almost pressing his body into her, Anzu tried to avoid eye contact._

"_I want to know if there's anything going on between you two. We all saw what happened that day in front of the school-"_

"_I found you." Seto's masculine voice interrupted them as he hovered over Yugi and took the plate out of Anzu's hand, calmly placing it on the table near them. "I need you to come with me." He nodded his head towards Anzu._

"_I was talking with her." Yugi timidly spoke up._

_At this, Anzu held in a breath. The one time Yugi decides to stand up for himself was when the girl of his dreams was already taken and was standing in the home of the man that had taken and rightfully claimed her. She secretly urged Yugi with her mind to be quiet while he was ahead._

"_My apologies, I didn't see you, Yugi." Seto gave the shorter male a small and smug smirk._

_Anzu's eyes widened. In the year and a half that she was secretly dating Seto, she knew that nothing good would come out of an arrogant smirk that was not aimed at her. If it were aimed at her, sex would happen - if it were aimed at anyone else, it meant domination. Anzu worried for Yugi; immensely at this point._

"_Can I at least finish my conversation with her?" Yugi tried to assert himself, but was failing miserably._

"_Afraid not. This is important." Seto took his girlfriend by the hand and led her up the stairs._

"_Mokuba's food!" She spoke to him but knew he didn't hear due to the music. It was a good thing too because her heart was pounding so fast in her chest that she could have sworn he would have heard it had the music not been loud._

_Once they were at the balcony overlooking the foyer, the music faded and the normal lights returned, making the crowd confused and aim their attention to the two people at the top._

"_Seto, what are you doing?" Anzu whispered to him, horrified. And if things couldn't get any worse, she saw Jounouchi and Honda make their way to Yugi, whom was staring intently at her._

"_What I should have done a while back." He whispered back, taking both her hands and taking another step forward._

_Anzu felt like she was about to faint._

"_Everyone, I would like your undivided attention!" He raised his voice._

_At the corner of her eye, she saw Mokuba peeking out from his room, watching what was going on. At this point, she was dizzy and scared._

"_I know this may come as a surprise to many, if not all of you… But I feel that I need to ask this," He turned to Anzu and took her other hand, now embracing them both with his._

"_Don't do this." Anzu whispered under her breath and through her teeth._

"_I am doing this. And would it kill you to smile?" He whispered through his smile. She did smile and gave him a pinch on the inside of his palm; no one would see it. "Anzu Mazaki, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_He pulled out a small white box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a round cut, white gold diamond ring that must have been worth a fortune._

_Anzu didn't know if something came to life inside her, or died. The entire room gasped in unison and just watched the scene unfold. Anzu took a quick glace to where her friends were. Honda and Jounouchi's jaws were opened in shock and Yugi just stared at her, no emotion to his face._

_Tears began to pool in her eyes and once she blinked, they rolled down her cheeks, which caused the entire crowd to awe._

_Seto squeezed her hands._

"_Yes." She was now crying. That look on Yugi's face was just too much. "Yes, I will marry you." She had just lost her best friend._

_Seto slid the ring on her finger, pulled her in, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Shocked, the crowed stared right before they cheered and made so much noise it felt like the mansion shook. Now breaking the kiss, Seto stared into her eyes and smiled._

"_I love you, you know that."_

"_I love you too…" She gave him a smile in return._

The Anzu in person was crying, and Dr. Matsu felt her pain, holding back tears of her own.

"I know Seto did it on purpose." Anzu's voice wavered. "I know he did it in front of my friends and everyone on purpose! Do you know how humiliating that must have been for Yugi? Everyone knew he loved me and…and Seto just-" She stopped herself from crying even more and covered her face with her hands.

As much as Hotaru disliked tears, this was real progress here. Just putting her feelings out like that must have been hard for Anzu, and Hotaru understood that. After a few minutes, Anzu rose her head from her hands and looked at her watch. Time was up. This was the first time the session went on for the time allocated.

"Anzu, would you be comfortable discussing this with your husband here next time?" She slowly asked.

Standing up from her seat, Anzu made an effort to suck in her tears and wipe her face. Nodding to her therapist, she gave a little smile.

"Thank you." Dr. Matsu gave an appreciative smile.

"No, thank you." Anzu replied with a wide, honest smile in return.

Next minute, she was gone and Dr. Matsu was scribbling notes like crazy on her little notepad. Notes that she would later in the night transfer to her file of the couple on her computer.

* * *

I liked writing this chapter! There will be questions that will be answered in later chapters, I just can't say anything now or else I'll spoil you guys. :3

Another thing I would like to point out~ Being a senior in college with a major that requires intensive research papers and proposals, I write very lifeless papers. I mean, they aren't literally _lifeless_forms of literature, it's just I haven't been allowed creative writing since my sophomore year in high school where I had to submit a short story. Other than that, I've been wrung out dry with research papers (I assume you all know what those are like) and research proposals. I recently wrote a research proposal I may be using as basis for my research if I get into graduate school. With this said, I have no creative writing coach, with no real training in this type of writing. I'm trying my best as is, so if any of you would like to give me any advice on anything regarding writing fanfiction, I would greatly appreciate it!

Thank you for reading! And it would be sweeeet if you left me a review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you _ALL_ so much for your kind reviews! You guys keep me going with this story, you know? I love all the feedback I get, whatever type: suggestions, critiques, praise, everything. They help shape my writing style for the best (I hope).

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (Especially those that missed Seto in the last one, hahaha!)

* * *

Opening the door with great force and slamming it shut once he was in, Seto grumbled, carrying a big zip lock bag in his hands and irritatingly slamming it on Dr. Matsu's desk. He glared at the older woman sitting down on her dark ergonomic chair. Dr. Matsu was calmly clearing her desk right before her troublesome couple would walk in and was scared out of her seat when the slam of a hand on her door handle broke the silence.

Seto, whom was panting and upset, sat down on the chair he had claimed sessions before.

"You…" He accused, pointing a finger in her direction. "I can't believe you saw my wife last week." He finished. He squirmed in his seat a little, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Mr. Kaiba, you and I both know I require a notice at least twenty-four hours in advance if you do not wish for me to have a session without your wife present." Dr. Matsu countered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes, which is why I had her send you an e-mail." Seto immediately knew what was wrong with his statement and stared at his counselor. "She never sent you the e-mail, did she?" He resisted the urge to rub his temples.

"No, I didn't receive a thing." She examined the clear bag in front of her. It looked like a bunch of car keys. This was going to be interesting…

"If you're wondering, you're going to have a session with only me today. I had to make sure Anzu stayed at home." He explained as he squirmed again and this time pulled out a pair of light pink keys shaped like a heart at the top. He opened the small storage bag and placed the key in there.

"What is…?" Dr. Matsu pointed.

"All the car keys. Even the spares. And that pink one? It's the key to the handcuffs she's currently sporting. I handcuffed her to our bedpost right after our love session today." He shrugged.

Dr. Matsu stared at him in shock, mouth slightly ajar.

"Don't worry; I made sure she was wearing at least underwear before I cuffed her." He added, hoping to shed some light.

"I don't think I can condone-"

"Then don't, but I'm here to clear anything my wife might have told you last time." He snickered. Dr. Matsu concluded that Seto Kaiba was indeed a very powerful figure; his eyes, nose, arms, and entire figure were intimidating – even the way he held his head high radiated power and money.

"Alright then, to be fair, would you like for me to ask you the same questions I asked her?"

Seto opened his mouth to say something smart in return, but quickly closed it. "She didn't come in here accusing me of anything?" He raised a brow.

"No." clicked her pen open and wrote the date on her notepad.

"Then yes, ask me the same questions you asked her."

Dr. Matsu had a feeling she now had a good taste of what Anzu had to deal with on a daily basis, but thought nothing of it simply because Seto might have been compelled to act differently around his wife than with his unwanted marriage counselor. All in all, Dr. Matsu didn't like his pushy attitude, but said nothing.

"I asked her how it was you two admitted your feelings for each other." Dr. Matsu courtly began.

"She stopped me on my way to my limousine after school one day. She asked me if I loved her and I told her the truth. I did – I still do. So, I kissed her, in front of her friends." He smirked. His answer was so short and so to the point it was a little awkward coming from the man whom had shamelessly shared sexual details in previous sessions.

"Next, I asked her how you two fell in love." She scribbled a few notes.

"She was the only person willing to deal with my problems besides my brother. She grew on me and I had to ask her to be mine. It happened on my brother's birthday years ago." He looked bored as he examined his fingernails.

"Then I asked her about the proposal." Dr. Matsu raised a brow just as soon as he did to her.

"Why?" Seto was a little confused and upset, but hid it well.

"I wanted to know if she had mixed feeling about any of this."

Seto looked offended, but not because of her. He looked offended because he never thought about the possibility of his wife never wanting to be with him. Surely, Anzu had no regrets about being with him…

"Does she?" He questioned.

"I am not at liberty to discuss this without her presence, Mr. Kaiba." Dr. Matsu gave him a sad smile.

"Of course you're not…" His mind was still stuck on the possibility, but he understood the need for privacy regulations. "…Can…Can I ask one thing though?" Dr. Matsu noticed his tone and attitude weren't as harsh as a few moments ago.

Dr. Matsu bit her lip. She would _not_ break regulation standards, even for this particular man, but it all depended on his question.

"As long as I can answer it, yes."

"Did she cry? Did…did my wife cry?" He made a fist on his lap, bunching the fabric of his nice gray slacks.

Dr. Matsu sighed and fidgeted with the pen in her hand. "She did."

"She cried?" He looked worried; an expression Dr. Matsu had never seen on his face – not even in the media.

"Not because of regrets." Dr. Matsu knew she was stepping on a thin line between her patients and the laws she had to abide by.

"Then what?" He now placed his hands on the armrests and squeezed them.

"I asked her how the proposal went. Could _you_ answer this for me?" She kept her tone light, knowing he would fall for the bait.

"I threw her a graduation party at my mansion. I also proposed to her that day, in front of her friends and a good portion of the school." He rushed through the question.

_Check mate_. Hotaru thought.

"See, you never fail to mention her friends... Mr. Kaiba, how important do you think your friends are to her?"

"Not as important as me." He narrowed his eyebrows, wondering what she was trying to get at.

Dr. Matsu made a few notes on her page as she looked at her patient.

"They are very important to her. Especially-"

"Yugi, I know that. But Yugi can't have her anymore. He lost his chance and he had a much bigger one than I did. Anzu grew up with the man, he had all of their childhood and teen years to ask her out. It's not my fault I took a chance with her."

"I'm talking about Anzu, Mr. Kaiba."

"What about her?" Every time his rival was brought up, Seto changed the direction of the conversation about his bitter feelings about the man.

"Are her friends important to her?"

"Yes, they are." By now, he was definitely grumpy.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because they've always been there for her and they respect her. They love her."

"And is this a problem?"

"Not as long as Yugi keeps his hands off of her."

"You cannot control Yugi's feelings."

"No, but he can and he _will_ as long as I'm around."

"Besides that one time after you two married, has he ever made any intentions?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then trust your wife. Anzu isn't the type of girl to let herself be touched by someone else other than you and you know that. She may flaunt herself, but we've made it clear that do you too and to me, it's something superficial. Have you ever let anyone else into your life like you have her?" Dr. Matsu immediately bit her lip right after her slight outburst. She was giving the man advice as if he were a friend, not like a doctor should to their patient. She knew later tonight she was going to punish herself for that.

Seto looked at the intricate design on the carpet and answered with a low voice, "No."

"Why do you think you treat her differently when her friends are in the picture?"

"Because," His voice rose when he looked at her. "They need to know she's _my_ wife. They've never liked me, but all of them need to understand that I didn't steal her from them. We fell in love." He crossed his arms, genuinely bothered.

Dr. Matsu smiled at him. "How much does she mean to you?"

"How…" He looked at her like she was an alien with multiple heads. "How much does she mean to me?! Are you kidding? What kind of question-She's my world!" Dr. Matsu's smile now turned into a grin. "She's done so much for my brother and I that I couldn't begin to fathom how to repay her. Ever since I let her into my life she's been nothing but good to me. The good that I thought I never deserved until she showed me I was worth it."

There was a pause as he regained his composure.

"There was this one time… a year after we married…"

_It was dark and cold in the Kaiba Mansion. It was also late and so quiet that any noise would have echoed against the walls and down the halls of the old place. This peace lasted for a few hours before a door slam and heavy footsteps broke the silence in the middle of the night. Hearing this, Seto woke up and sighed, in turn waking up his sleeping wife. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he yawned loudly._

"_What's the matter?" Anzu reached over and let her fingers run down his bare back._

"_You'll see…" He answered right before the swift sound of their bedroom door was heard._

"_Seto…" A crying Mokuba ran into the room and quickly latched himself to his person of preference at a time like this._

_Hugging his younger brother whom was pressing all his weight onto him, Seto moved them to a more comfortable position with him resting his back on the headboard of the bed. Mokuba sobbed heart wrenching cries onto his brother's shoulder as he squeezed the air out of him. With a surprised but extremely worried face, Anzu tried to make out her husband's expression in the darkness._

_Seto's eyes were closed and he seemed to be in pain. Beginning to rub his younger brother's back, he peeked open an eye to look at her. Raising his free hand, he placed a finger to his lips to silence his curious wife. This was something that had to pass, and he wanted to make sure she knew that. And understanding, Anzu couldn't help but feel helpless._

_Picking up on her distress, Seto motioned for her hand, which she gave him. Placing her hand on Mokuba's head, she got his hint and began to soothe the boy by softly running her fingers through his long black hair. After a few minutes, Mokuba's crying had softened and he was now quietly sniffling. When the young boy sat up, he rubbed his stuffed nose on the back of his hand and looked at the wet spot on his brother's chest._

"_I'm sorry, Seto." He poked the wet and slimy spot on his brother's chest._

"_It's alright. How are you feeling?" Seto didn't mind the fact that he had been cried on. He never minded, no matter how many times it had happened in the past._

"_I'm still upset." His gaze went from the bed sheets all the way up to Anzu's worried face. "I'm sorry, Anzu."_

_Seto watched his wife's expression turn into a smile. She moved closer to the young boy and took both his hands into hers and gave his knuckles a kiss. "You know I'm always here for you, Mokuba." She kept the smile on her face. "I will always be here if you ever need to talk about anything."_

_Mokuba gave her a weak smile, but a smile none the less._

"_Thank you." He said sniffling. He turned to Seto and wiped his chest with the sleeve of his pajama shirt. "I'll go back to bed now." And before Seto could stop him, he was out of the room._

"_What's the matter?" Anzu asked once her husband stood up._

"_He's too afraid to sleep in his room and he's too shy to stay here." He sighed and began to slowly make his way to his brother._

_Anzu now stood up and stopped him from exiting the room, both hands on his shoulders. "Why was he crying?" Seto looked at her and thought about giving her a white lie, but decided against it._

"_Mokuba… He…" Seto leaned against the wall, next to the open bedroom door and sighed. Giving his wife his attention, he continued. "He feels guilty over what happened to me when we were kids."_

"_Guilty?" Anzu tilted her head to the side in question._

"_You know we were adopted by Gozaburo. And this was my fault. It was all my fault because I was so sure that we would have a better future if we were adopted by him. I was partially wrong… We were both abused by him… Mainly me… And Mokuba feels guilty about this._

_He feels bad for me, you could say. I was pushed so hard and cried so often this took a toll on him, oddly enough. I didn't know this until he started having nightmares about our childhood after adoption a few years ago. I knew you had to find out sooner or later about this and I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now…"_

"_It's alright…but is he okay now?" She bit the tip of her thumb's nail and looked over down the hall._

"_No. He is used to sleeping with me after one of these incidents but now that you're here..." He wrinkled his nose in frustration._

"_I don't mind if he spends the night with us."_

"_He's too shy to ever tell you."_

_Anzu frowned, crossed her arms, and made her way down the dimly lit hall. Seto promptly followed her and right before she reached Mokuba's door, she stopped him by extending her hand pushing his stomach back._

"_What are you doing?" He whispered to her as if she were insane._

"_You're just going to let him cry it out?" She replied in a vicious whisper._

"_It's the only thing I can do." He looked flustered._

"_It's not the only thing __**I**__ can do." She pushed him back a few feet and gave him a warning stare. Slowly opening the door, she announced her presence. "Mokuba?"_

_The small whimpers of his crying were heard from the outside but quickly stopped when Anzu shut the door._

"_I'm sorry I woke you, Anzu." Seto heard his brother say._

"_You know that's alright." Her voice had a smile to it. It was silent for a bit before she spoke again. "Do you want to come sleep with us?"_

_Mokuba gasped. "No. It's okay."_

"_Why not?" Their voices were becoming too muffled for Seto to understand._

"_I don't want to bother you or my brother."_

"_Mokuba, you know your brother doesn't mind, and you should know I don't mind either. We love you. You can always come to us, no matter what we're doing." Her voice was soft._

_Seto smiled outside._

_At this point, their voices became too muffled for him to hear, so he tried to silently press his ear onto the door. It didn't work, so he leaned against the wall and waited, wondering what Anzu was doing. After a few seconds, Mokuba's crying was heard again; it was as loud as when it began in their bedroom. Seto panicked inside and thought about going in. He placed his hand on the handle, but did not turn it. He waited a little longer and soon enough, heard his little brother laugh._

_Surprised, Seto withdrew his hand and just stood in front of the door, dumbfounded. Hearing his brother laugh some more, he relaxed. What was Anzu doing?_

_After a few more minutes, the door opened to reveal his wife with a wet spot on her pink shirt. She turned around and gave Mokuba a huge, loud kiss on his cheek._

"_Thank you." Mokuba said, ready to close his door. Anzu looked back and winked at him, making him smile._

_Once the door was closed, it was Anzu's turn to breakdown. She wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and gave him a hug, silently letting tears escape her eyes. It hurt to see your loved ones troubled._

_Back in their room, Anzu was in no mood to fall back to sleep, and Seto sensed this._

"_You okay?" He rubbed his eyes just to make sure no essences of sleep were in them._

"_Please don't think I pity you… I know how much you hate that… but I hurt for you." From her spot on the bed, she raised her blue eyes to meet his._

"_What do you mean?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, not wanting to see the tears that were in her eyes. He didn't need his two loved ones crying in one night. That was something he couldn't handle._

"_Whenever I think about the things you two have gone through, it hurts."_

_He gave out a humorless chuckle. "That's still pitying me."_

"_I'm sorry, Seto." She interrupted him. "I'm sorry for all that you two had to go through. But I wanted you to know how proud I am of both of you." She was now behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso._

"_What?" He slowly turned his head. This was a surprise to him: she was proud of them? Of him?_

"_When I look at you two… especially you," She kissed the center of his back. "I get this sense of pride. I am so lucky to have you in my life. No matter what anyone else says, you have grown to be a strong, handsome, intelligent, resilient man." She kissed his back once more._

_This time he turned around completely and stared at his wife. No one had ever expressed any sense of pride over him. Mokuba did, but he was kin. No one else had taken the time to look at him for who he really was and not just this Kaiba Corp. shell._

"_You're…?"_

"_I am proud of you, yes." There were a few loose tears gracing her face along with a big smile._

_Seto launched himself at her and gave her the tightest embrace the tired man could give while lying on the bed. He definitely loved this woman._

_She giggled a few times into his chest as she wriggled an arm under him to complete the embrace and they sat there for the longest time, just enjoying each other's warmth, sent, and presence._

"_I promise you I will try my best to make you forget what happened. I will make you two happy as best as I can." She nuzzled him. "I love you." She whispered into his ear._

_Kissing her forehead, he replied. "I love you too."_

"I don't know what she did or said that night, but Mokuba never had another breakdown after that. This was big. Mokuba is just as stubborn as me." Seto argued. "She's made me happy and I know she's made Mokuba happy."

Dr. Matsu was impressed. As much as he loved to argue with her, Seto loved his wife.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm not going to let anything ruin that. That is why I'm here, sitting down with a marriage counselor I didn't even want." He meant no offense and Hotaru understood.

"Is there anything you want to change about your wife?" Dr. Matsu's gentle voice asked, continuing the cue of questions she had asked Anzu before.

"Well… yeah but that's normal for a couple."

"If you don't mind, what are they?" Dr. Matsu was a little surprise to hear a slight chuckle from him since he had calmed down with his story.

"She needs to deal with my work schedule," He didn't hesitate to begin. And that was funny to Dr. Matsu as she wrote it down; it was the opposite of what Anzu wanted. "She needs to put out more," Another thing Anzu wished to change. "And needs to get this crazy idea of children out of her head."

Dr. Matsu's pen didn't snap in half because she compensated by biting the inside of her cheek instead. Seto had listed the three things Anzu wanted to change about him. This just got more complex.

Dr. Matsu tried bringing up the same discrepancy she did with Anzu. "You know she has a higher chance of getting pregnant the more sex she has, right?"

"Only if we don't use protection." Seto smugly exclaimed. Children were not a part of his resume anytime soon.

"And do you use protection?" Dr. Matsu's brow raised and lips pursed into a thin line.

At this, the smile Seto had on his face was wiped off. "No…"

"You see the problem here, right?" Dr. Matsu was holding in the brazened laugh that was pushing itself out.

"We used to use it…" He avoided eye contact.

"But not anymore?"

"No…"

"Do you try any method of contraception?"

"We… I… Well, I… No." He sighed, he was guilty. A small little laugh escaped Dr. Matsu, which earned her a glare from her client.

"I'm so sorry." She knew that was inappropriate of her, but it was too good of an opportunity when the CEO of a multi-million dollar company who was known to be ruthless was stumbling over his words.

"She's not pregnant though. She can't be." He argued.

"How do you know?"

"She checks often with pregnancy tests. They always come back negative."

Dr. Matsu nodded. At least they were responsible _enough_. After a few minutes just staring at each other, Seto spoke once more.

"She's not wearing revealing things anymore at least."

"I noticed last time. Do you appreciate her effort?"

"I do and I told her so." This made Dr. Matsu smile; he was on the right track. At that moment, Seto's phone rang. He picked it up without thinking and was blasted in the ear with a shout.

"What the hell is Anzu doing handcuffed to the bed?!" Mokuba shouted. Seto pulled the phone away from his ear to recover from the audile assault.

"Don't worry about her, she's fine." He responded.

"Seto, she's stuck and I can't find the key to that pink frilly handcuff thing anywhere!"

"That's because I have it with me."

"What were you thinking?! She's been complaining about having to use the bathroom for like forty minutes now. What am I supposed to do?!" He panicked.

"I didn't think about that. Can she hold it for fifteen minutes?" Seto stood from his seat, tempted to chew on his lip.

"I don't know, Seto! I have no control over her bladder!" He shot at his brother.

"Calm down. I'm on my way."

"Why would you leave her in underwear? What the hell is wrong with you?" Mokuba's deep voice jabbed once more.

"I'm on my way, Mokuba." Seto hung up and stared at the counselor sitting behind on her desk.

Dr. Matsu raised her hands up in defeat. "I heard the whole thing. Go before she can't hold it in any longer."

Seto held back a laugh as he picked up the bag with the keys and was on his way home.

Later that night, as Hotaru made herself comfortable on her couch with a cup of soothing tea, she analyzed everything that had happened so far. The Kaibas were not the only clients she had, but they were her most complex and troublesome, which took up most of her time. Taking a slow sip of her tea, she began to type all her notes, with added commentary and suggestions for herself.

Today's session with Seto alone was a good way for her to get a feel on what exactly he was about. Honestly, Hotaru was convinced that although it would take a while for them to meet eye to eye, once they did, everything would come together for the best.

After she was done typing into her laptop, she sighed and lied down on her couch. Seeing how faithful Seto was to his wife and how determined Anzu was to make her husband happy was something she was beginning to grow jealous of. No couple had ever made her feel so alone and abstinent like these two.

The Kaibas made love and showed they were in love wherever they went, which made her compare herself to them; something she had never done before with any other clients. When she looked at herself now, it was a sad story. Hotaru's brown eyes and dark brown hair didn't make her stand out. She had a small beauty mark under her left eye, but she never found that to make her beauty. She had a round nose and a heart shaped face along with a slim body she had unintentionally starved during her years as a graduate student, but none of that mattered.

She was a self-employed, strong woman that cared for the well being of others. With a fat cat and a dog that didn't seem like he was mentally there, she did feel _loved_. Her pets went nuts if they didn't see her for a few hours, and showered her with love every second she was present at home. Even now, her dog was asleep on the floor next to her and her cat was balled on top of the poor dog. But the touch of a man when he captured your heart had yet to happened to her. Her prince charming had probably gotten kidnapped, or assaulted, or just flat out given up at this rate.

Sighing, she buried her face into her soft couch pillow. The Kaibas were probably going at it right now, which made her stomach churn in discomfort. Why couldn't she have a husband? Or a boyfriend at least?

She had boyfriends before, but all before graduate school and none were willing to stay with her for more than a few months. It was a lost cause, she figured, but Seto probably thought so even more. To have been left alone on this planet with a younger brother to take care of, and then step into the situation of Gozaburo Kaiba. Everyone knew Gozaburo was not father material and thinking about it now, he didn't leave a good last name to his adopted children.

Seto probably thought it would be hopeless, but nevertheless gave Anzu a shot at his heart and it ended up working for the best, Hotaru liked to believe.

Maybe she would give it a shot.

She looked around at her contemporary styled home. She never wanted to settle for an apartment. Choosing to stay in an apartment for the rest of her life would have been a very 'single' thing to do. A house suited her more. Hearing her dog sneeze in his sleep and wake her cat up, she looked down. Her cat excitedly made an attempt to grab at her for attention.

Who would want a boring woman with an obese cat and a dumb dog?

Grunting, she sat up, closed her laptop, walked into her bedroom, and plopped herself on her bed, hoping that sleep would attack and be the victor of the romantic fantasies she was having.

The next time the Kaibas came, she had material they could both work out – like most things did with a group therapy.

* * *

Ta-daaaaaa~ I decided to expand a little more with Dr. Matsu at the end in hopes of you all noticing how this lovely couple changes her. The change is slight since it wouldn't fit if she did a complete 180, but I hope you all caught that and understand. Let me know what you guys think!

As always, please review and let me know all the little thoughts that crossed your minds! And once again, thank you all for your support! :)


End file.
